Two Worlds of Magic
by Smoochy
Summary: House M.D./Harry Potter crossover. Takes place before season 4, so everyone from the old team are here. Imagine – one day there’s Hermione Granger at House’s office asking for a job...
1. The job

**Title:** Two Worlds of Magic

**Author: **Smoochy

**Summary:** Well, as you can see – it's a House M.D./Harry Potter crossover. Takes place before season 4, so all of the old siblings are here. Imagine – one day there's Hermione Granger at House's office asking for a job. Obviously complete AU. It supposed to be a short story, but… now I really dunno… :D

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I would write a fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter or House? If they were mine – there would be no need for fanfiction…

**Author's notes: **Hello People!

Well, first of all – I'm Russian, so English is my second language. I studied it at school only and by reading fanfics and comments on Youtube :)) and really haven't had a lot of practice. So if you see lots of mistakes or some non-existent words – please have a mercy and write in reviews.

Secondly, about the fic itself – it supposed to be a short story of two – three chapters, but now as I have such a lot of things and ideas in my mind – I can make longer if you liked it. The idea came in my mind really long ago but didn't bring myself to write a fic because of the language barrier…. But now I'm happy to tell you I've made my mind and from now I begin to post chapters. J

As I said before – the idea hung on me for a long time. I tried to find crossovers of these two fandoms but unfortunately there are really not much of them so I decided to make a story myself because I love both House and Potter.

So – have a good time reading my story and remember – it's my first story and moreover in foreign language….

And PLEASE – REVIEWS, cause I must no whether you like it or not and should I continue writing or not…

I am also looking for a BETA READER so if anyone is interested please be sure to address me.

~HOUSEPOTTER~

**Chapter one.**

"So" said House looking attentively at the young woman sitting in front of him. "You're assuming you wanna work for me." The woman nodded slightly. "Why?"

"Because I am competent doctor and as I've heard you are one of the most incredibly skilled diagnostician so I want to be a part of your team." She answered in calm and slight monotonous voice.

House continued swing back and forth in his chair looking from the woman to Wilson sitting in the chair next to him. It was Wilson who persuaded him to hold a interview to hire a new employee in spite of the fact that House liked his team as it was. But Wilson told him she was an old friend of his in hard times looking for a job and House even knowing that to be a lie got interested in this girl. What did she do that Wilson liked her so much that even asked House to talk to her?

Thinking he took his yoyo and started playing with it in spite of the woman's obvious irritation. Her name was Hermione Granger as she told him but House preferred pretending that he didn't want to remember although it stuck to his memory at once because it was unusual. She has bushy brown hair that reached almost to hear waist, brown eyes and pleasant features. And even being a bit skinny and short House could say that he liked her, except the one thing – she talked in slightly monotonous voice and her eyes were sort of… empty, like glass – no a single emotion.

She spoke with an obvious English accent and House could tell for sure that she was born and had lived in England for all her life. He could see that she didn't worry much about the interview – she was calm and nonchalant, she even was dressed in simple jeans and white shirt. "So she didn't look forward to getting the job but Wilson nevertheless asked for her? Interesting" House thought.

"But _why_?" House repeated making accent on the last word.

"House!" exclaimed Wilson discontentedly. "she's already told you that half a minute ago! Stop torturing her already!

House completely ignored him looking at Hermione.

"I mean – why here? In New Jersey? Why not in England?" Was it light or was it an emotion in her eyes? House looked intently – yes, definitely – bitterness, fear, anger, hatred. For one moment they showed in her eyes and the next – they were gone, and her eyes empty again.

"I moved from London a month ago. Now I live in New Jersey." She answered loudly as if she was saying it to herself not to him.

"And why did you move?" Asked House crossing his legs on the table and ignoring Wilson's disapproving puffing.

"And that is none of your business!" She exclaimed angrily her eyes sparkling. "You know what" she snapped "I'm not gonna let you tamper with my life! James told me of course about your rough character but…" she fell silent for a moment soothing herself "you either give me the job or not. I won't lick the boots of some jumped-up man." She ended firmly.

House smirked. He glanced at Wilson who was staring at his shoes. He liked this type of people from the one hand – they appreciate their dignity. From the other hand they usually don't achieve a lot in lives.

Hermione took his silence as 'no' and stood up wanting to leave.

"Ok" he suddenly said. "You're hired" She turned to look at him, surprised expression on her face.

"Really?" she asked in a little voice. "After the all I just said? Well, I'm really sorry about that, tank you very much!" She added sounding sincere.

He nodded, surprised at this outburst. Wilson had a small grin on his face.

She offered him a hand. After a hesitation he shook it. Her hand was very warm almost hot although there wasn't hot in the office. She smiled to him some sad and at one time warm smile and walked to the door. When she was halfway through the door she heard House's voice "Tomorrow 8 am your work day starts. You are late – you are fired." She turned to face him and nodded knowing he's absolutely serious. And then she was gone.

House turned to Wilson.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked dryly. "She didn't even want that job!"

"Yes she did" Wilson stated firmly. "She's just that type of people who doesn't like ask for anything.

Wilson stood up and made his way to the door.

"She's not your friend, isn't she? You barely know her!" House said loudly when Wilson was at the door.

"Yup" he answered smugly and then he was out of the door.

That's the first chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!

**Chapter two.**

**So for you to know – the story takes place in about 2007. So Hermione is 27-28 And House is 20 years older.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy! :D**

~HOUSEPOTTER~

The next day House arrived at his office at at 7:50 am surprising Wilson, Cuddy and his team. Hermione wasn't there yet.

"What are you looking at?" he asked Chase. "If Daddy's early today it doesn't mean it's because of he had nothing to do." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you going to your office?" asked Cameron seeing him sit on the chair with them. House looked at her taking out a lollipop from his pocket.

"Weren't you going to work here, people?" House said sarcastically. They sat in silence for a while, Cameron and Forman - reading some medical magazine (Cameron giving House short looks), Chase – solving a crossword, House – sucking his lollipop. That was until Wilson came in.

"So" He said addressing to House, his hands on his hips. "Where is she? Haven't she come yet?" "Morning, by the way" he added now addressing to the employees.

"Who?" asked Cameron immediately "Who's 'she'?"

Chase and Forman also looked interested. House kept silent, watching them with a small smirk. He glanced at his watch – it was 7:55. Well. She has five minutes left…

"'She' – is Hermione Granger." Wilson explained. "House's new employee."

"You've got a new employee?!" exclaimed Chase, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Three of us are not enough for you anymore?" asked Forman putting away his magazine and that meant even he got interested in the subject.

'Yup" said House. "Daddy understood he had too much unspent love and concern so he needs another kid to love and care for." added House in his best hearty voice.

"And there she is!" said Wilson looking through the glass wall. And in five seconds the door opened and Hermione walked in office wearing her new smock and holding some folders and files..

The reaction of the team was different: Chase froze his mouth slightly open, Cameron stared at her with unreadable expression, Forman frowned deeply, Wilson smiled warmly at her.

"Aw, there was only one minute left, I was getting worried!" House said instead of greeting watching her reaction to his sarcasm. Surprisingly she grinned warmly at him.

"And I worried you would say that I should have come not to 8 o'clock but to 7, cause you had joked before just to see my reaction" she answered merrily.

House grinned. She definitely was smart. He liked her, just liked without a concrete reason. She left a feeling of joy, slight happiness. He couldn't explain this; it was just her – her charm.

"Umm…. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!" She said a bit constrainedly extending a hand to each of the team. Everyone shook it.

"You are from Britain, aren't you?" asked her Chase examining her.

"Yes, and you are Australian, if I'm not mistaken?" She asked him in return.

"Yeah" Chase said amused at how quickly she determined his ethnicity.

"What specialization do you have?" asked Cameron.

"Oh, I'm neurologist." Hermione answered with a small grin. Forman sniffed.

"Another neurologist? Why?" questioned Chase. "Are you gonna fire Forman?"

"No, no!" Hermione said quickly. "Nobody's fired. I was just in a great need of a job and Dr. House mercifully agreed to give it to me."

House looked at her attentively. She looked much better than yesterday she had more emotions in her eyes, she smiled a lot.

"House? Mercifully?" chuckled Chase.

"Hey!" House exclaimed pretending be exasperated. "I have a big be merciful heart filled with undying unselfish heart, as for you haven't noticed yet." Chase rolled his eyes.

Hermione sat on the free chair and put her files on the table. "Going here I met Dr Cuddy, she gave me these files and asked to tell you, Dr House, that if you refuse taking this case she would come hear and kick your ass." Hermione said in a serious tone. House sniffed.

"I guess we should take the case" House said opening the files. "Don't have any wish of dealing with Evil Mistress."

"So" he read out loud "we have male, 45 years old…"

They discussed the man's disease about twenty minutes. Hermione took very central part in discussion in spite of it was her first day. Wilson sat there silent listening to them, especially Hermione.

When they were done, everyone except House got up.

"Cameron – go run MRI, Forman – test for drugs, Chase and Granger – visit his place." ordered House.

"His Place?" asked again. "What do you mean?"

"We'll brake into his house" said Chase as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione frowned. "I might not know American Laws quite well but I still think it's illegal" she said.

"Well, we're doctors – we need to know how our patients live." explained House. "Never know what will save another life this time… besides Chase's recently found an interesting thing in the lesbian house – it was big fat…"

"Ok, Ok!" she said preventing house from finishing the sentence. "But what if… I dunno… we got caught?"

"Well, I guess – use some magic then" House said sarcastically then noticed Hermione started and looked him in the eyes sharply suspicion all over her face. Then she shook her head slightly as if trying to get rid of some thoughts and relaxed again. She glanced at Chase "Let's go then" she murmured walking to the door Chase following her closely.

"Chase, don't forget to look for some sexy pants for me!" House yelled from his office being sure to everyone in the corridor to hear him.

"So, what do you think?" asked Wilson, speaking for the first time.

"Well… I think Red Socks won't be the champions this season" House stated.

"I mean – of her! What do think of her?" Wilson repeated patiently.

"She's interesting" House answered. "How did you become acquainted with her? Did she sat in the bar all alone and made her a company? Or did she need some money for habitation and you provided her for it? Or did she…"

"That is between me and her, House! And 'between me and her' means you are not going to investigate this!" Wilson said sounding firmly.

"That becomes more and more interesting" House said more to himself than to Wilson.

Wilson got up. "I repeat, House! No intervention in my or her lives! Do you get it?"

House ignored him. Wilson shot him one last dead look and stormed out of the office leaving House alone playing with his red tennis ball.


	2. Hermione's methods

**Chapter 3.**

.

**Hello, people! In this chapter I began changing POVs so here's Hermione's POV.**

**Enjoy reading, and PLEASE REVIEWS – they are very important for me!**

**.**

Hermione and Chase entered the small house by Hermione using an _Alohomora_ spell unnoticeably. Chase glared at her with great suspicion but she only smiled at him slyly.

"Ok, let's do this – I search first floor, you – another floor" suggested Chase.

"Oh, by 'first floor' you mean this floor or the second?" Hermione questioned feeling uncomfortable being British and having different meanings.

"I mean 'first floor' is this floor and 'second floor' is the one above first floor" Chase explained smiling at her and receiving a small smile in return.

"Ok" Hermione agreed going upstairs. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. She walked to the first room taking her wand out of the pocket. The bedroom was in horrible condition – clothes and food debris were left all over the room. She could also smell dampness and mould. Wincing she thought how the man divorced with his wife about five years ago could live in such a dump. She muttered some spells and a few places in the room lighted up. She examined all of them collecting the examples of mould and other potential infections. If Ron could see her now… breaking into someone's house to collect examples of infections… she is better not to tell him what exactly she is doing on her new job.

But she liked it anyway. After the Voldemort's defeat she couldn't live in the magical world anymore. Since they won only a month past but she was sick and tired of all the interviews and rewards as a National Hero. The three of them could barely show on the street without being noticed by some reporters with photographers for _Daily Prophet_.

She couldn't get it – there were hundreds of people who died on this war while they were destroying the Horcruxes! But all the Ministry seemed to worry about is to get hold of their photo on the front page. Hermione hoped after Kingsley getting the post of the Minister things would change but it seemed even he couldn't manage the problems.

She didn't completely run away from the Magical world, no. She still worked for the St Mungo's as a Healer in the evenings. Of course – it was too much work for one person, she simply didn't have a time to sleep sometimes, but… she felt like she couldn't just work away from the world where she got her second home, her second family. She felt like rejecting and leaving alone the people there if she just walked away. Her job in the Ministry was the only way connecting her to the Magical World.

Besides, she liked being muggle doctor. She was a Healer in St Mungo's Hospital so it wasn't very difficult to learn up to muggle anatomy especially being a Muggleborn herself. Here, using some elementary magic, it felt like doing a miracle. And she liked Dr House. She noticed it immediately as she saw him that he was a man of a great intellect. She almost didn't notice his sarcasm being taught by Snape for seven years and she knew how to respond.

Holding the examples in paper-bags she walked downstairs finding Chase only taking out his ultrasensitive instruments. He glanced at her with surprise.

"Wow! You are really fast!" he said. "Found something interesting?" he asked her.

"Nope" she said sitting on the couch. "But the rooms are terrible. Got some examples of mould. And did you…" she stopped getting of the couch and looking closely at it.

"What?" asked Chase looking at her curiously.

"There's something inside the pillow" Hermione said in professional tone. She tore the material and took out the gauzy pocket with white contents.

"Drugs" they said simultaneously. Hermione put them in the large pocket with other examples.

"And here" Chase said "is the all mystery."

.

**That's the chapter, guys! Do like it? Please reviews!!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Four.**

.

Thank you for the comments! They made me all warm and fuzzy inside!

**charmed-chan****: **it takes place after Chase told Cameron he wanted more and she rejected him, so they have slept with each other but they are not dating :D

**Destenys Angel Pyra****: **thank you, I'll try to update soon!

.

.

House's POV.

.

House was playing with his yoyo when Chase and Granger came back. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Found the drugs" Chase stated before House even opened his mouth.

"I knew it!" House said smugly "I knew he lied about not using drugs!"

Hermione sniffed "He looked so sincere I almost believed him"

House glanced at her "Almost?" He repeated.

"Yeah" She confirmed.

"So you didn't believe him at first place, did you?" House questioned.

"No. I had to be sure at first. Then I could have believed him if we hadn't found the drugs" She said sounding sad.

"Do you always have a reason to trust someone?" House asked her curiously.

"Nope" she said looking him in the eyes. "Only for those I don't know."

House watched her with interest. At least she wasn't as extremely unsuspecting and trustful as Cameron who thought that world was all sugar and spice and everything nice. He liked that.

She turned to walk out of his office when he noticed something inside the back pocket of her jeans. It looked like some… wooden stick?

"Hey, Miss Suspicion, stop there!" He exclaimed. "What's that?" He asked pointing at her jeans.

"What do you?" she said confused. Chase looked at her too obviously not getting what House meant.

"The stick in your pocket." House explained watching her become really nervous at once. He could almost see her brain working. She immediately covered it with the material of her jumper.

"It… it is… my friend's a conductor, so he asked me to take it for him. We are gonna meet today and I'll give it to him" she murmured and with that she almost jumped out of the office. House watched her go fast down the corridor and disappear round the corner.

He turned to look at Chase who seemed not to buy that obvious lie, too. "How was she?" House asked him.

"Very fast" Chase answered. "I was just taking out my stuff and she was done already." He added, amused expression on his face.

Hermione was like a mystery to House. Not a mystery exactly but… a puzzle. He liked puzzles. He was only interested in her because in the current moment he couldn't solve her. He was sure when there would be no mystery around her she is not interesting anymore and he stops thinking about her.

Chase sat on the chair with groaning and puffing which made House think he was some ancient monk. He rolled his eyes and was about to comment on it when Forman entered the room holding some papers.

"Drugs-positive" he said leaning on the table.

"Thank you my faithful black employee, but we know that already so your hard work was for nothing" House said. Forman hemmed at this.

"I guess you've found some drugs?" He questioned sounding a bit irritated.

"Yup" Chase said looking somewhere behind Forman.

House followed his look and saw Hermione making her way back to the office.

"He's not using drugs" she said firmly.

"What? Why do you think so?" Chase asked her amused.

"I've just talked to him and… he's not an addict. He doesn't even know how they got in there." Hermione stated.

"And now you believe him because?" House said with sarcasm.

"I… I just know it that's it. He told me the truth, I'm sure." She explained looking anywhere but House, her voice slightly constrained.

"Then he lied to you, because I've got his drug-test and it's positive!" Forman snapped annoyed.

Hermione turned to him "Well. We can always redo the test, can't we?" she asked dryly.

"And who will do that? You?" House said glaring at her.

"Yes" she said simply "And I'll busy myself with it right now." And she exited the room.

House swallowed two of his Vicodin pills dryly. She didn't have a ring – that could mean that she wasn't married or she's not happy in her marriage so she just didn't wear it. Or she could be a widow – that could explain her empty look and her escape from Britain where she'd been living her entire life. Ordinary situation. Nothing interesting. He'll just ask her suddenly about that to catch her off-guard and watch her reaction.

He was thinking of his plan for questioning her for another half an hour, Chase and Forman reading some medical stuff. The door opened and Hermione walked in holding some files and looking extremely self-satisfied.

"I run the test three times to be completely sure" she said, her voice ringing. "And all of them are negative."

House snatched the files away from her, really amused. So she was right? He glanced at her – she stood at the door leaning at the wall, her arms crossed on her chest, her cheeks flushed slightly, and her bushy hair being a real mess. House found himself frozen staring at her. He shook his head getting rid of these thoughts. He will think this through later, not now.

But he had to admit that she was very interesting.

**That's it! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Wolves

**Chapter Five.**

.

It had been three days since Hermione… no – Granger, started working for House. Since her first day nothing extraordinary or even interesting happened. She always arrived at his office in time and walked away at 6 pm, because, as House knew, she worked somewhere else also. He amazed at her ability to work so much. But most of all – he didn't get it– why? She seemed to be well-provided for money 'cause he noticed her dress quite well. But still she worked so much. She could be, though, a simple work-lover without any personal life, but House couldn't believe that. All of her free time she spent with a different book each time or in Wilson's office. And though House understood how silly of him it was, he couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. And that irritated him most of all. Why it had to be always Wilson? Why was he jealous first of all? He didn't have a crush on her, did he? He couldn't even catch her alone to talk to her. All he could do was watch her work.

Today was especially awful day for him. His leg terribly hurt him almost bringing him into tears. His vicodin didn't help him anymore. All he wanted to do was being left alone with his pain, 'cause when he saw another happy healthy people he wanted them to be as misery as he was and did his best for it. People rushed aside the sight of him especially after he had made some nurse cry. Please stop hurting; he begged his leg silently, walking into the elevator, stop it please, please, please, please….

"Good morning" Granger greeted him stepping into the same elevator. He opened one eye to shot her a murderous glare. "Is everything alright?" she asked concerned noticing how violently he squeezed his cane.

"What part of my appearance looks like 'alright'?!" he snapped roughly. Hermione frowned but kept silent. He closed his eyes tight desperately wishing his pain to go away. He heard some noise and on opening one eye he saw Hermione get her stick from her pocket. Oh, for fuck's sake, do what you want just _please_ make my pain go away…

Suddenly he felt some waft as if somebody opened the window and he felt a shiver went down his spine. It last just for a moment and the next second it was gone. He frowned and looked at Granger wondering whether she had felt it, too. But she didn't seem to be amazed at anything, she stood leaning at the wall. He opened his mouth to ask her about that but at the moment the doors of the elevator opened and Granger jumped out. House tried to see where she was going but she had already disappeared. Walking out of the lift he noticed that his leg didn't hurt him anymore.

House just stood still, confused. He got his Vicodin bottle but it was locked so he didn't take it yet. So, his will-power, huh?

Walking in the office he saw all his team plus Cuddy and Wilson there. Hermione wasn't there yet.

"Decided to throw up a party and didn't invite me?" House commented instead of greeting.

"Nice to see you, too, House" Cuddy said sarcastically. "We have a… rather complicated case…" she began when Granger ran into the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" She greeted. "Dr Cuddy, Dr Wilson." She nodded in greeting.

"So, as I was saying" Cuddy continued watching Granger take her seat. "We've got a very complicated case." She said in her professional tone opening the files with the case. "Male, age – from 45 to 48…"

"What do you mean?" House interrupted. "You don't know his age?"

"House! Shut up and let me finish!" Cuddy exclaimed annoyed. "Male, from 45 to 48, deep wounds all over his body, unconscious, has no documents or passport or anything else indicating his identity. We know only his name, it was embroidered on the back side of his suit. " Cuddy finished.

"And where did you find him?" House asked unconcerned.

"Some woman called to 911. She found him near the shop – he laid there all in blood, his clothes torn."

"So what?" House said. "Some maniac with a knife beats the man, may be even rapes him in the dead of night and leaves him dying near some shop. What's interesting in that? Everyday situation!" House finished ignoring disapproving look from both Wilson and Granger.

"Umm…. There was no sign of any human being, House" Wilson said mysteriously. "He was attacked by… wolves!"

"Wolves?!" House repeated now really interested. "In New Jersey?!" Chase and Forman exchanged looks.

"Yup" Wilson confirmed, pleased with made effect.

"What's the man's name?" Granger suddenly asked no one exactly in a high-pitched voice looking extremely pale.

Cuddy glanced at the file again. "Remus Lupin" she answered.

**.**

**Chapter Six.**

.

Hermione's POV.

.

"Bloody hell" Hermione swore, ignoring Chase's chuckle and Cameron's snort.

Lupin? _Lupin_? How can he possibly be here, in New Jersey, and how could he possibly not drink his Wolsbane? What happened? Why, for Merlin's sake, didn't Snape make him his poison?

She got up. "Where's he?" she asked Cuddy.

"Ward №23." Cuddy said confused at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione rushed to his ward. She's gonna find out everything right now. She must inform Harry and Ron first of all. No, they would make stupid actions without thinking. She should inform someone from the Order who knows Remus's secret. Snape or McGonagall? Running to the ward she didn't notice House who was following her with astonishing speed for a crippled man.

She opened the door and see him lying in the bed and probably sleeping. She approached him and shook him without ceremony. He opened his eyes immediately.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He asked her shocked. "Am I in St Mungo's?"

"St Mungo's?" she heard House's voice repeat. "What's that?"

Hermione sighed heavily. Of course House will thrust his nose into her business. Main thing – do not let him know anything about her world. She was already shocked when she met Wilson and found out he was a squib on Longbottom's line. He was some distant relative of Neville. That's why he insisted on House giving her that job. She should let him know about a werewolf first. But did she have a right of telling him Remus's secret?

First of all – House…

"That's some place in London." She told him calmly ignoring Lupin's absolutely confused expression. "Not well-know, but there we first met."

House stood still, frowning.

"You are in Princeton Placeboro Teaching Hospital, Remus. We are in New Jersey. I work here, remember? And that's not the place where you should be now." She said quickly, preventing him from asking questions about magical stuff in front of a mugle. She desperately hoped he would understand her insinuation.

"But how can I possibly be in America?!" Remus exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I wanna ask _you_ that." Hermione told him darkly. She turned to House who was listening to their conversation attentively. "We need to talk in private" she told him firmly. House didn't move. "I mean without you" she added.

"Oh, but then how am I supposed to know what you guys had talked about?" he said sarcastically.

"You," he pointed his cane at Remus. "Your full name and last place you remember before meeting some sweet doggies."

"Remus John Lupin." Lupin answered looking at Hermione. "Last thing I remember was Hogsm- umm… London, and then someone hit my head to take my wallet I guess." He finished awkwardly.

"Lupin" House repeated thoughtfully. "Such a… wolfish name."

Lupin twitched and glanced at Hermione.

She sighed again. She knew already that House, being a tactless git as he was, would necessarily look for St Mungo's in the internet. Well, he won't like what he will see as the results.

"I'm gonna take care of Mr Lupin" Hermione repeated "But before – I need to talk to him _privately_, Dr House!" she exclaimed in tone that didn't accept any objections.

"Hermione," Lupin said reproachfully. "You shouldn't talk to this man in such a disrespectful tone. He just wants to help!" House smirked.

"No, Remus! That man just wants to please his curiosity. And now-" she said using on House wandless magic and watching his cane break in two. "He is leaving us alone." She finished smugly.

House now looked really shocked. He shift his gaze from his broken cane to innocently looking Hermione and Lupin's disapproving expression.

"Oh my Mer- God!" Hermione said. "I guess you bought your cane in some cheap shop. What a pity."

"You sawed it!" He said shocked and accusingly.

"Dr House, I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do." She said making House finally walk out of the door.

"Am I in a Mugle hospital?!" Remus exclaimed at once.

"Shush!" Hermione hushed putting a Silence Spell on the room. "Yes you are, and I wanna know how it could happen."

"Oh, my Merlin!" Lupin groaned. "I can remember now. That's horrible…" Lupin said hiding his face with his hands. "Hermione… I have very _very bad news_…"

"What happened, Remus?" Hermione asked him in a cool voice preparing for the worst. But what could happen that would be worse than she had already had? After the war, death of her friends, Voldemort?

"Death Eaters… they… Death Eaters ran away from the Azkaban." He said sounding really tired.

She thought about it, of course, from the first moment she understood something had happened. But think about it and hear it are completely different things. It was like the news that the war's beginning again. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and suddenly she had no strength for standing and it became difficult to breath.

She sat down on the chair near the bed. A clod in her throat prevented her from talking. She glanced at Remus. He suddenly looked much older and tired. Of course – he was tired from that, too. He was forced to watch Tonks and his friends die…. She sniffed. She won't cry – especially not in front of Remus. Unlike him the destiny gave her a happiness of seeing her two best friends alive and healthy.

"Who" she questioned, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Malfoys, Lestrange, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle… in other words – his closest ones. Noone knows how, but…" He sighed deeply. "They left a message in Malfoys' chamber. It says they want to find you three 'the main heroes' and avenge their Lord." He finished sadly.

"Oh," Hermione lowed. "So, we should tell Harry and Ron, I guess."

"Yes." He agreed. "I was gonna tell them yesterday – I went to Hogsmeat to apparate to Burrow but someone grabbed me and the next moment I woke up here. McGonagall sent Snape to break into Malfoy's Mansion so he didn't make me my Wolfsbane. I guess the kidnapper didn't know about my 'furry little problem' so when the transfiguration began he was caught off-guard and had to disapparate from there. So I cut and bit myself like in old times. I was supposed to come back before full moon…." He didn't finish but it was clear.

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione took out her wand. "_Expecto Patronum_." She said and a silver otter appeared immediately and the next moment it was gone.

"I sent Patronus to the Burrow. It will tell them to come here and deal with the problem of discharging you from this hospital. You need to be moved to St Mungo's."

"Thank you, Hermione." Lupin said sincerely as Hermione made her way to the door.

"You are welcome" she answered warmly. "But everything is ahead."


	4. Secrets

**Chapter Seven.**

**charmed-chan****: **really lots of questions :D Don't wanna tell you everything cuz in that way it would be not interesting for you to read :) Can tell only that there won't be easy for anyone. There were always complications in Hermione's life, besides that's House! How can it possibly be easy with him? Read and you will learn more ;-)

**youn2731****: **Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible :D

**CookiMonster715****: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like it!

**Chapter Seven**

House watched Hermione walk out of the ward and go to the office. She looked pale and nervous. He was now really confused. Did she ask Wilson to saw his cane? Why? And most of all – he couldn't hear anything from her conversation with Lupin. He heard only first sentence and then – as if someone pushed the mute button. And – 'mugle' hospital? What's a 'mugle' by the way?

And the patient again. She didn't want to tell him who he was. He could be her former boyfriend or lover or even husband maybe but in that case she would go all embarrassed but she didn't. So it could only mean that Lupin was some co-worker of hers but why would she be so confidential then? It was not interesting or extraordinary to have a known person as a patient. She hid the things that noone would be interested in.

Should he get her personal file then then? Or call Lucas? Or maybe both?

First of all he should talk to Wilson.

"And I ask you again – who's she and how did you two meet?" House said stepping into Wilson's office.

"I'm busy right now, House" Wilson murmured not even looking from his papers. "I have some work, you know. People usually do their work when they are on their working place."

"Really?" House said sarcastically. "And I always thought Cuddy just enjoys paying me for coming here." He sat on the sofa. "Don't change the topic. You heard what I said."

"You also heard me!" Wilson said annoyed finally leaving his papers and looking at House. "That's our own business!"

"You know, you usually tell me that in two cases – when it concerns your next wife or it concerns Cuddy cause in that case she asks you personally not to tell anyone and since I'm sure Granger's not going to be the next Ms Wilson because the way she looks at you is any but not undressing, and Cuddy's not interested in Granger at all, I'm confused." House told him in his professional tone.

Wilson glared at him darkly. "You don't know the consequences of your damn curiosity, House. That would give you nothing if you just get to know everything. So please – leave her and me!"

"Why don't you just tell me and forget about it?!" House exclaimed.

"Because I always let you interfere in my life, House! Always! And I'm not gonna let you that this time cause it concerns Hermione also and… I'm tired of your games, House. It maybe a game for you, but for the others…" Wilson finished rubbing his forehead.

"Everything's a game." House said seriously. "If it's not – nothing has sense."

"Everything has its sense. If not to you, but to everyone else. It's only your problem that you are a cynical bastard not to understand this!" Wilson stated.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Wilson shifting his things nervously, and House knocking his cane on the floor.

"Well, glad to hear your opinion about the world philosophy but I have to go now" House said getting up. "A work won't be done by itself, you know."

"You are still gonna find out everything, aren't you?" Wilson asked him with a long-suffering sigh.

"Hell no!" House said. "That would be so unethical of me!"

And with that he disappeared behind the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On entering the diagnostic office he saw an unusual picture – Granger was arguing with the other employees.

"What's the matter with you?!" He heard Forman exclaim.

"There's nothing wrong with me I just think it's not a case we should take! We'll wait till his injuries heal up and discharge him!" Hermione shouted back.

"And what about his morning collapses?" That's Chase. "We just skip them?"

"Those are the consequences of the attack!" Hermione said defensively.

"Seems like you know already what happened to him." Cameron said shrewdly.

"I just gave you my opinion" Granger answered icily.

"Look everyone," Chase said trying to sound friendly and failing. "Let's wait and see what House thinks."

"I definitely think Pamela Anderson's boobs are too large to be sexy." House said from the door. "And I also think Wilson's kindness kill him some day. Or I will kill him" He added thoughtfully. Everyone rolled their eyes equally.

"House, we are talking about…" Forman began but was interrupted by the appearance of several people in the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" one of them said cheerfully.

House looked at the people. There were four of them. The black-haired man with round glasses looked rather friendly with his warm smile. The red-headed man with lots of freckles and long nose, tall and lanky, looked around with amused expression. And two red-headed lanky twins, smiled identically. He noticed at once that they were wearing the same ties – blue, with crossed sticks in the middle, the same as Hermione's.

All of them looked at Granger.

"Hey Hermione!" The black-haired guy said.

"Morning" the other three said at the same time.

"Hey guys" Granger said surprised. "I wasn't expecting so many of you, to tell the truth!"

"We are here to prevent our little Ronny from doing stupid things!" One of the twins answered merrily while Chase and Forman exchanged confused looks.

"Shut up you two!" 'Ronny' snapped. "There are more troubles of you than from both me and Harry!"

"Oh, stop it already!" Granger interrupted them with a long-suffering sigh, preventing the three from a further fight. They fell silent. She sighed once again. "Guys, let me introduce you to my co-workers – Doctors Robert Chase, Allison Cameron, Eric Forman and the King Of Medicine – Dr Gregory House." She finished, pointing at them. Chase and Cameron smiled warmly, Forman nodded. "And these are my friends – Harry Potter" she pointed at the bespectacled guy "Ron Weasley" Tall guy nodded "And Fred and George Weasley" She finished.

"Oh so you three are brothers?" asked them Cameron. House rolled his eyes. They have the same surname, they are all red-headed and freckled. Of course they are brothers.

"Yes we are, but I wish we weren't" Fred or George said. "There are seven of us – six brothers and a sister…"

"That's all interesting of course," Granger interrupted sounding tired. "But you are here not to talk about your family…" and she also was interrupted by Ron.

"So… you are all Healers?" he asked noone exactly. House exchanged looks with Forman. Healers? Did this guy just fall from a moon or come from the 19th century if he doesn't know a word 'doctor'?

"Ronald!" Granger exclaimed warningly.

"Ron, Hermione just said they are doctors" Potter told him as if he was a five-year-old.

"Ok, ok!" Ron said holding his hands defensively. "I'm not that stupid"

"Well, you seem so" the twin shrugged.

"Stop it now!" Granger snapped again, louder this time. "Let's talk outside before you begin a fight here!" She grabbed them by the their arm and pushed out the door. House watched them walk out of the room and stand at the corridor, talking, and judging by their displeased faces, the conversation wasn't pleasant.

He glared at his three siblings who was sitting at the table, Chase bouncing with House's ball. "What?" House said furiously. "Don't you have a work to do here?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What were you thinking about, Ronald?!" Hermione demanded giving him a slight punch on the head. Ron hissed in pain. Hermione took her wand imperceptibly and put a Silence Spell on the wall that separated them from the office. Harry looked slightly scared and for his own safety took a step back from The Very Angry Hermione. Fred and George chuckled. Hermione turned to them, her eyes flashing.

"And you?!" she shrieked pointing at each of them an accusing finger. The twins stopped smiling at once. "Do you understand you've just made me look a fool in front of those people?! How could you possibly ask a question like that, Ron?!" she turned to Ron again whose face was changing its color from scarlet to pale. Hermione took a deep breath before starting to shout again "Healers?! Now that would think what? That I have a friend who is mentally left a couple centuries ago? How could you possibly not even put off that stupid ties?! Now they would probably think you work in some sect or-"

"Hermione, calm down, please, before people start staring!" Harry pleaded. She looked at them. They were all scared, at least looked like that.

"You are such fools" She sighed calming herself. Ron sighed in relief still rubbing the place she hit him. Fred and George shot Harry thankful looks.

"Coming to some god damn mugle place to help and receive only the lecture in return." Fred muttered.

"Some day we'll end up being Death Eaters" George agreed.

"Ok," Harry began deciding to take things into his own hands. "Where's Remus?"

"He's in a ward now" Hermione told them dryly. "What are you gonna do? Take him and oblivate the mugles?"

"Yup" George said cheerfully. "Didn't have a lot of practice in that, you know"

"Yeah" Fred nodded. "Only the chases after the next Death Eater…"

"So" Hermione said using her professional tone. "You two" she pointed at Harry and Ron "go and deal with the nurses. You two – with me, we are going to Oblivate those doctors now" she finished. Ron frowned.

"And who put you in charge?" he said childly. Harry smacked him on the hip immediately. The twins exchanged worried looks. Hermione gave him a murderous glare.

"I got it!" Ron said defensively. "Can we go now?" he whined.

"Go already" Hermione said, tired. The two disappeared round the corner.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Fred said in a sing-song voice. George chuckled, Hermione rolled her eyes. These two are just incredible!

"You take the team, I take House" Hermione ordered before them entering the room again. She noticed Chase look really nervous as he saw the evil smiles on the twin's faces. Hermione sighed and took her wand. House nearly jumped, his eyes wide, focused on their wands.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked suspiciously with a note of fear. Hermione looked him directly into the eyes. They were brilliantly blue as usual. She really liked his eyes. They always reminded her of Dumbledor. Same eyes, same manipulative character. She didn't wanna do this, but that was the law.

Fred was the first. He pointed his wand at Forman who looked at him as at an absolute idiot. Fred made a slight move. "_Oblivate_" he said merrily. Forman's eyes became unfocused at once. "You haven't ever heard of such a man as Remus John Lupin, he was never at this hospital, you never knew him." Fred finished. Forman kept sitting on the chair, his expression blank.

"Well done, my dear bro!"

"What did you do to him?" Cameron exclaimed; Chase looked scared.

"Nothing you will remember" Hermione said sadly watching as George do the same ractions with Chase and Fred with Cameron. The three doctors now were sitting on their chairs, their eyes unfocused, with the same blank expression on the faces.

House took his cane as if it was a dreadful weapon. He held it in front of him, obviously triyng not to let them approach him. "Don' you dare come any closer to me or I swear to God I'll thrust this cane into your asses!" He threatened.

"Wow" George said, unimpressed. "What a rough tongue! He reminds me someone!" He paused. "Professor Snape, may be?"

"Oh, you are such a genius, man!" Fred answered. "May be we should clean his tongue from that dirty words? I know some very funny spells…"

"Stop it!" Hermione said for the third time for the last twenty minutes. "Just let me do it and we'll be done." She pointed her wand and House, feeling really sorry for him. It did hurt her to see his frightened and hating face. Well, what could she expect? Of course, he hates her now.

"I'm truly sorry, Dr House" she said sincere. "But I have to do this for your own safety." She sighed deeply noticing her hand trembling. She made an outward breath before finally saying "_Oblivate_".

**So, that one was rather long as I promised :D So what do you think guys? Please let me know in reviews!**


	5. Mr and Mrs Malfoy

**Chapter Eight.**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time but you know – the exams and he other stuff… Anyway – here's new chapter! Please read and review!**

**charmed-chan:** thanksfor making it clear! :D Read and enjoy!

.

_It felt so damn marvelous. He could only gasp for breath because it was something that never happened to him. Some sort of euphoria. Oh my God… God… Please make it never stop…_

_Hermione on him, Hermione kissing him, Hermione driving him crazy right now… He wanted desperately for it to last forever cause he never felt so wonderful. Moving in the dark, feeling each other and breathing in unison, like they were a single whole. Please… please... don't you dare stop now…._

House woke up sharply, sweating plentifully with arousal and gasping for breath. He looked around – he was in his bed, at his own apartment, and it obviously was night. What the hell just happened?!

He glanced at the window. The street lamp not far from his window shone brightly and he could see that it was snowing for the first time in this fall. But House didn't really pay attention. What did this dream thing was about? How could he possibly imagine such a thing as having sex with Hermione.

He shook his head and it suddenly hit him. What the fuck?! What did he do the whole day?! Did he have lapse of memory from taking too much Vicodin, because he really didn't remember anything from the day before!

He remembered going for a walk, some wolf guy, Hermione, her friends… everything was degraded, as if he had some loss of consciousness and then woke up in his bed. Maybe there wasn't that day? May be he was just dreaming? He glanced at the mob display and it showed the 11th of November. That means he wasn't dreaming. He tried his best to remember the things from the day before. They came to him in pieces. Some talks with Wilson, Hermione's four friends…

And he recalled then the strange moment with Hermione and her stick. He remembered her tell him some stuff about the wolf guy. Was it some sort of hypnosis? Was he in a hypnotic sleep all the day? She tried to make him forget about that Lupin guy. What was so important about him? Should he pretend then that he forgot everything she wanted him to? And what happened to his team by the way?

He got up from his bed feeling confused, his head spinning. And there were consequences of the hot erotic dream, of course. House swore under his breath. How could this happen? It was usually Stacey, whom he saw in his hot dreams or Cuddy at least, but Hermione? He's never thought about her that way! Well, until today…

Limping because his leg hurt him damn hard, he made his way to the shower, thinking of Hermione and this hypnosis stuff.

**Hermione's POV. **

She walked into the office as usually being afraid of what she might see. What if she'd done something wrong and House was brain-damaged now? What if he didn't forget anything? What if-

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Chase.

"Morning, Mione!" He greeted her merrily.

"Umm… morning _Dr Chase_" She replied dryly watching his smile fade. She noticed recently that Chase flirted with her. And that was what she didn't need at all – Chase having a crush on her. Not now especially, when she had just broke up with that arrogant bastard.

"Hey, Chase!" she called him when he turned to walk away. He looked at her questioning. "What about our new patient?" she asked him.

"What patient" he frowned. Great. At least the spell worked on Chase. Well done, George.

She walked into the diagnostic office. House was there already and it meant he was up to something or he had something new in his mind. Hermione became nervous. What if he remembered everything? She knew that if you want the spell to work you must _want_ the person to forget something. The same as with all of the Unforgivables. But she didn't want him to forget…

"Good morning' Dr House." She said nervously. House turned to her, his expression thoughtful.

"You're late" he said looking at his watches. "You're never late." He added somewhat triumphally.

She didn't even open her mouth to respond when Chase interrupted "That was me." He said with a huge smile looking at Hermione. "I held her back in the corridor."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. House glared at him strangely, unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh and that was so noble of you, Blonde Prince on a white horse! You know one my known girl wanted the one, maybe I should introduce you?" He said a bit aggressively.

Chase rolled his eyes but still smiled making Hermione uncomfortable. So she left her things on the table and ran to the ward №23 to make sure there were no werewolves there. After seeing some old woman lying in Lupin's bed she calmed down finally. Going to the office she decided to visit Wilson.

They sat in his office talking about magic and she suddenly felt like telling him about the werewolf thing. The reaction was the one she expected. Wilson knew that already while he was examining him.

Walking back to the office she saw some blonde tall man who was not Chase for sure. She saw him from far away but she could already tell who it was, his back unnaturally straight and his hair brushed sleekly.

She went closer to the office. She couldn't believe it. There stood her former enemy, boyfriend, husband. The one she truly loved with all her heart, and the one who broke her heart and to whom she wanted to break a neck now.

"What…" she tried to calm down, looking into his silver eyes. "What for the sake of Merlin are you doing here?!" She noticed House frown but she didn't care.

"I wanna ask you the same, honey." Draco Malfoy responded.

**So, here is some love stuff :) Hope you enjoyed that! Please reviews!**

.

**.**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Hello people!**

**The weekends have begun so I've got some time for writing! Yeah as you see Draco is also presented in this story. I'm not a fan of Hermidraco but I still love Malfoy as a character. So I decided that it would be funny if he is here, too. They were married but Malfoy being… well – Malfoy cheated on Hermione. She packed her things and moved to Princeton (they are still married). **

**So read and enjoy :D**

House was sitting in his chair, thinking about his next actions. It was a real puzzle now and he was confused. He recall the events of half an hour ago when he talked to his siblings. He wasn't very surprised when he found out that all his team (excepting Hermione) has no idea of that Lupin guy. He tried all of his tricks on them thinking that it was some joke, but no – they didn't have a clue. So her hypnosis worked on them. He tried to press on Cuddy but she also didn't understand. Hermione herself was behaving strangely. At the first sight of him she rushed away. He figured quickly that if he wanted to find out what the hell was going on in that damn hospital, he must behave as if he didn't understand anything.

Then again – their sticks. They behaved as if those sticks were some magic wands. They seemed to fancy themselves some wizards! May be all of them were from some sect? But he just couldn't believe that. Hermione was too smart for being a sectarian. Or maybe those sticks were the instrument for hypnosis? And finally – her ejaculation: she said 'Merlin' and that was just abnormal! People usually say fuck, heaven, god but not Merlin! He has to find out.

And then it hit him and he remembered Lupin asking Hermione about some 'St Mungo's'. He could search for it in the internet! If you really wanna find something – you'll find it.

He turned on his computer and went to Google at once typing 'St Mungo's' in the search line. The result was amazing – there were 100 476 web sites. He looked through the lines. He didn't know a lot of words there, such as 'quidditch', 'Hogwarts', 'Dumbledore'. He clicked on the first link, but the page didn't even start loading. The small page displayed with the sentences: "_Identification evidence. Anti-Muggle System version 4.1. Please enter the names of the four Hogwarts Founders._" House stared at this. Hogwarts Founders? What the hell is that? He closed the window and tried for another link. And again there was the small window with another request: "_Identification evidence. Anti-Muggle System version 4.1. Please enter the name of the last two Headmasters of Hogwarts._" He closed it again, confused and irritated. He tried for another seven links but all of them asked for some crazy things he didn't even hear about. He stared at the monitor for another five minutes until he heard the door opened. He looked up and saw an unknown man come in without knocking.

The man had rather memorizing appearance, the one that you don't really entangle with anyone else. He wasn't some Chase-like type of guys. House could tell he was handsome. He had blond hair, not grey but silver eyes, his back was unnaturally straight. He had some haughty and contemptuous expression on his face and looked at House as if he was dust under his shoes. His bearing could tell you at the first sight that he was an aristocrat.

"So, I guess you are Dr House?" He said drawling.

"Hell yes!" House responded. "And I guess you are some Arrogant Jerk?" He said sarcastically.

The guy's lips twisted. "Aw yes, you are definitely him. I heard of you a lot – some old rude bastard fancying himself a God but also crippled. I can see your bad leg." He said with a fake sympathy. "Must really infringe upon your pride. I mean – not being able to walk or live like a normal human-being"

Now House was really angry. He hated people talking about his leg. He could joke about it himself or let Wilson joke about it because of their friendship but not some fucking bastards.

"Oh, not at all." House snapped. "But when my hair will become your color then it would be a problem"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you stupid-"

"What…" He heard Hermione's voice from the door. "What for the sake of Merlin are you doing here?!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched voice using Merlin word again.

House frowned. How could they possibly know each other? Hermione knew that bastard?!

"I wanna ask you the same, honey" The git said smugly, looking at Hermione.

Honey?! What did he mean? Are they a couple?! House mentally smacked himself for that heap of jealousy. He couldn't be jealous of Hermione! But he couldn't help feeling bitterness of Hermione's betrayal. And that pissed him of. God, what happened to him? He didn't even talk to her that much to feel some attachment to her. But nevertheless he felt a bit hurt. How could she walk in front of him all that smart and beautiful and charming…

Hermione just stood opening and closing her mouth like a fish, shocked expression on her face.

"You… You, son of a-"

"Let's talk _outside_, honey" he hissed with pressure grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her out of the office, leaving House deal with his own emotions and realization of mentally calling Hermione by her name.

.

**Hermione's POV.**

How dare that git call her 'honey' after all he had done to her?! What did he want from her, now when she finally moved on?! While couldn't that damn Magical World just leave her alone?!

She snatched back her hand from him.

"We have nothing to talk about, Malfoy." She hissed. He shook his head.

"Darling, you know how truly sorry I am! I was looking for you for Merlin knows how long until that Weasley told me that-"

"Which one?" Hermione asked angrily. If Ron told Malfoy…

"Ronald" Malfoy said displeased of being interrupted. "Anyway, when you left I felt like committing a suicide! I love you so much, I'm so glad I've finally found you!" He finished, his eyes flashing.

Hermione sighed. That was such a lie! But what else could she expect from Malfoy?

"Malfoy," she said beginning to feel some fun from that pointless conversation. "You cheated on me. You slept with another woman. Four exactly. How can you possibly say about loving me?!"

"I told you already how sorry I am!" Malfoy exclaimed annoyed. "What else do you want to hear?"

"Oh, you know, I don't wanna listen to you at all. Bye." She turned to leave but he spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm very _very _sorry. Honestly" Now he sounded really sincere and Hermione turned to him. He looked at her with his beautiful silver eyes and she understood that one tiny part of her wanted to believe him. Seeing her finally doubting her thoughts he continued with more confidence "You know, my Dad was arrested, my whole family is broken now! I was panic-stricken! Of course I'd done a lot of stupid mistakes!" He said heartily.

Strangely enough, a mention of his father made her take a sober view of things. She won't let herself fall for him again. She won't do the same mistakes.

"Save your breath, Malfoy." She replied looking anywhere but at him. She was afraid of meeting his eyes and changing her mind. She didn't want to be hurt again.

Besides, there was something else. She wasn't Malfoy's anymore. Reject him for the second time was much easier than her first time. She didn't know why. May be she just didn't love him anymore? But the look in his eyes made her doubt that. He looked as if his heart was broken again. She couldn't stand it. It was unbearable.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She remembered dating him for the first time. They met secretly at dungeons in nights, talking all the night and falling asleep cuddling. He was afraid of his Slytherin classmates finding them and she didn't want Ron and Harry to know who her boyfriend was. They managed to keep it a secret for a year and a half. Harry and Ron were foaming at the mouth but she kept dating him because she loved him more than anybody else. He severed relationship with his family because of her being a Muggleborn. Two of her best friends pretended that they accepted it but Hermione knew they never did. When she caught him with another woman they were really dangerous. She could tell for sure they could kill Malfoy at that moment if she didn't stop them. She still loved him then, she couldn't let Harry and Ron beat him to death.

She moved, find a new job, and here he is. Again.

"Look, Malfoy," she said, tired. "Let's finish this. I moved, I found an excellent job, I-"

"How did you get this job, by the way?" Malfoy asked her from curiosity.

"Dr Wilson is the head of oncology, he is also a friend of Dr House, and he is also a squib and Nevill's relative.

"Really?" Malfoy said amused forgetting their arguing. "Always knew that someday I'll meet another Longbottom's relative." He said thoughtfully. "And how did you meet him?"

"Well, I was talking to Lisa Cuddy – the Dean of Medicine, and he hers her say 'Hermione Granger' aloud, and being very popular this times he recognized my name of course and talked to me."

"And I always thought you are to Griffindor to use your glory and fame as a weapon." Malfoy said beaming.

She smiled warmly. Dammit, but that how it always was between them – easily, unconstrainedly, merrily. He always knew how to make her laugh and she knew how to sooth him. May be that was worth a second chance?

"I'm not going to press on you, but…" He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her like he did when they were younger. Sweet, loving kiss. They pulled away from each other only when there was no air left in their lungs. Hermione stared at him, gasping for breath, shocked expression on her face. Did she just kiss her? That was… so… Malfoy-like. "Please" he continued "give us a chance."

He turned to leave; Hermione watched him with lost expression.

Te turned to her for the last time before walking round the corner "Please, just think about it."

And her left leaving Hermione rubbing her lips, still red after his kiss, and being really angry with herself for letting this all happen.

No one noticed House watch them from his office, sad look in his eyes.

**Things are getting tense, aren't they? Anyway :) REVIEWS!**


	6. Friends

**Chapter Ten.**

**I proudly dedicate this chapter to ****charmed-chan** and **texaspeach ****for their great support! I love you guys!**

**Read and enjoy :)**

.

Of the all of his ideas this one seemed to be less idiotic. But what else could he do? Tell her something like "Look, I think I have an idiotic crush on you like some stupid teenage boy, and I really hate myself for that but I can't help it. So, would ya like to drink a cup of coffee with me?" That was pathetic. Besides every time he saw Wilson, the oncologist had that annoying smug smirk on his face and House did want to thrust his cane into Wilson's self-satisfied ass.

It felt awful. He was pissed off by that terrible need of seeing her near him. He felt crazy and he'd kick her ass if she wasn't so wonderful. He didn't want to begin any kind of relationship after Stacey. It was safe that way. He was pleased with his life the way as it was. Nobody in his bed – no pain, no stress.

But sometimes when he woke up in the middle of the night, he would be overcome with sadness and loneliness. He would think in such moments about Wilson's words. What if he really could be happy? What if his relationship would just… work? He would toss and turn in his bed until he pops some Vicodin. Then in the daytime he would think of the stupidity of the idea of having a relationship.

But what was happening to him now was just inexplicably. It would be much better if he had a crush on Cuddy at least. He would accept it then because he had been friends with the woman for the half of his life, they were almost the same age. But Hermione? Miss Secrecy and Seriousness? For God's sake – even Cameron would be not so bad!

House didn't know her at all. She had just appeared in his life. Of course, being House he tried to find some information about her illegally but he failed. There was nothing. As if she just didn't exist. He even paid Lukas to follow her and find out everything he could. But no! Lukas couldn't do this. He remembered their last conversation.

"You know," Lukas then told him on coming to his office. "That's impossible!" he exclaimed sitting on the chair in front of House.

"Because?" House questioned confused.

"That's why!" Lukas replied putting on the table several tiny microphones. House quirked an eyebrow. "I placed five different microphones on her clothes! Two of them the day before yesterday, two yesterday, and today the last one."

"And what's the problem? You lost your ability of hearing? Or you became all noble at once?" House said.

"The thing is" Lukas replied mysteriously. "I follow and intercept her all the time until she enters some store or café and that's it!"

"What?"

"She disappears then! I wait for her for about an hour but she didn't show up. I searched for the places where she had been but there was simply nowhere to hide! Yesterday she went to the ladies' room and didn't come back. The café was on the third floor! She couldn't escape through the window" Lukas finished shaking his head. "When I check for the microphones next morning they are all there but… broken!" He added.

House stretched his long legs under the table forcing Lukas to cross his own. "And what about her place?" He asked the investigator. "Did you find where she live?"

"And here comes another problem, House!" Lukas said excitedly. "She lied to you apparently. There is no such apartment. I found a flat №168 and a flat №170 but there is just no 169th flat! She obviously thought this over very well." He finished.

That was all Lukas could find out. Now House was lost in conjectures. Why the heck did she need to be all that confidential?!

He suddenly caught himself on taking his Vicodin for the third time for the last hour. Dammit, was she at least worth it? But one thing he knew for sure was that he definitely was much sexier that her Blondy.

He heard the door open and watched as Hermione walk in. Without looking at him she took some book from the shelf and started reading. They sat in silence while House was thinking about the best way of asking her about a... not a date, but walk.

"Wilson's birthday is tomorrow." He suddenly said as if they were in the middle of discussion.

"I know that." Hermione answered not looking up from her book.

"Have an idea of what I should give him?" He asked her.

"Give him a cake in the form of a coffin," she said darkly. "At least that's your style."

House sighed. She definitely wasn't going to make it any easier to for him.

"I'm going to some shops this evening" he started sounding hesitant even for himself. Hermione noticed that too, because she finally looked at him. Her gaze made him even more nervous. He never had a problem of asking somebody out, because he usually didn't care about the response. He always made women look forward to seeing him again. But now it was Hermione and he did care about her response. "May be you can go with me and help me to choose him a present?" He said very quickly looking anywhere but her eyes. What's the hell matter with him?!

"You mean – go with you?" she repeated stupidly.

"That's exactly what I just said, isn't it?" He said irritated.

"Um, Dr House, you have been buying James present for God knows how many years. Why do you need me this time?" She asked him reasonably. It really unnerved him that she always called him 'Dr' as all the team does. Once she even called him a Professor accidently. It made him feel older.

"Well," House said taking out a lollipop and unwrapping it. "Not that I usually give him something…"

"Are you saying that you never buy him a present?" Hermione exclaimed shocked. "You are best friends! James does everything for you and you never give him a present?! Wow."

"After I gave him myself on his 36th birthday when he was planning was spending it with his wife he didn't seem all that happy!" House stated.

A minute passed in silence.

"So what happened this time?" Hermione asked him suddenly. He looked at her questing. "I mean, why do you wanna buy something this year?"

"Well, that's simple. I stole his good mood, his money and his best moments in life, so I figured I should give him a gift in return" He said smiling. She shook her head, a tiny grin on her face.

"I guess you can pick me at 6.30 then. Lucky you I have a day off today." She said.

House was pleased. At least she agreed to go with him. Everything's not that bad.

He sucked for his strawberry lollipop with a loud smack. Hermione shot him a reproachful look.

"Aw, I can see your pleading eyes, Dr Granger. No lollipop for you, they are too unhealthy for your teeth." He said watching her roll her eyes. "See, I do care about your tooth. I am not that bad, you know."

Hermione chuckled quietly. "Well, when you start being all nice and fuzzy I'll be worried."

Now the silence wasn't uncomfortable but pleasant, almost friendly. House enjoyed talking to her so much it scarred him. She was just an interesting person, that's all.

She glanced at her watch. "I should go now. It's five to six o'clock. See you later." She smiled and left the room. He grabbed his iPod and left too. He was to pick her up in half an hour.

There would be a really interesting evening today.

**Please reviews! I suck at that lovey-dovey stuff so I need your help guys!**

.

**.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Hello hello!**

**Thanks a lot for reviews! Special thanks to ****charmed-chan** and **texaspeach! ****Love you guys! Keep reviewing :D**

Hermione apparated straight to her drawing-room. It was six o'clock. She was to tidy herself up after today surgery. Not that she considered the evening with House as a date, but still she must look properly.

Just when she was putting off her shirt, she heard a voice from the fireplace.

"You know, really like the color of your bra. So sexy." Ron's head said archly from the fire. Hermione started and tried to cover herself with her cloth.

"Ronald Weasley!" She growled, her face deeply red. "Don't you dare make comments like this ever again! I thought I've asked you to call me when you're going to me! What if I was naked?!"

"Then I would be extremely lucky!" Ron joked. Hermione sniffed.

"Can I help you?" she asked him dryly, finally putting on the shirt again.

"Actually, I just wanna ask how you are." Ron replied, becoming serious. "Harry and I have a day off today so may be we meet this evening? It was so long since we just sat together and… talked. Like in old times."

"I can't, Ron" Hermione answered, feeling sad. He was right – they hadn't just talked to each other too long. Everything had changed. "I'm going to… somewhere else today" She said awkwardly looking away. She didn't know why she couldn't tell Ron. It just slipped.

"Where?" Ron asked her curiously.

"That is none of your business." She told him, annoyed.

"See?" Ron said with a sad smile on his face. "Here's what I'm talking about. What happened to us, our friendship? You've always told me about your plans, but now…" He didn't finish, but it was clear. She felt guilty because she knew he was absolutely right.

"Well, let's meet at Burrow on this Sunday." She said softly. "Or may be I'll even agree to go to the Quidditch match with you…" she added with a great effort.

"Really?" Ron exclaimed delightfully. "That's great! I'll ask Topkin - he'll help us get the tickets to England – Bulgaria match! That's great!" he added to himself again.

Hermione smiled at his puppy-like happiness. He was such a boy, doesn't matter how old he was!

"Then I guess, I'll talk to you later?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah. Bye, Ron." She smiled at him.

"Bye!" He returned the grin, and with a soft pop his head disappeared.

Hermione sighed. It was 6:13 already. She turned to leave the room and take the shower, but heard Ron's voice again.

"Hey, Hermione!" he called her. She turned to him, annoyed that he didn't let her take a shower. "Do you remember to take off a Muggle Repelling charm?" He reminded her.

"Of course, not, Ron!" Hermione said crossly, smacking herself mentally for completely forgetting it. House wouldn't find her apartment then. But damn her if she would admit it to Ron.

"Ok, then" Ron said and disappeared again, letting Hermione take a shower already.

Of course she knew about Lukas. She caught him when he was following her second day in a row. She then approached him and said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, but you know it already because you illegally meddle with my life." She said sweetly, watching him become nervous.

"So, you caught me." He stated.

"Yes I did" She confirmed. "Was it House who hired you?" she asked him.

"Err, I can't actually tell you about my employer…"

"I'll pay more the House does, if you agree to play up to me." She said with a grin.

"Not that House actually paid me anything." Lukas murmured.

"Then deal, I guess?" Hermione said, extending a hand.

"Yup" Lukas smiled a bit nervously but shook it.

She smiled at the memory. Lukas was a good guy. Antsy a bit, but nevertheless he agreed to lie to House. She felt a little smug. She always loved a feeling of control, especially of her own life. Now when Voldemort was finally dead, she could concern herself with her personal life. She had Malfoy of course before and during the war, but they broke up…

And speaking of Malfoy… She was really shocked to see him again especially there in the hospital. How could Ron tell him? Oh, and she forgot to swear at Ron for that when she just spoke to him! Anywhere, she didn't know what to do. She definitively should keep away from Malfoy to prevent from getting hurt again. It wouldn't be that difficult this time because she understood she had some feelings for House. It made things even worse. She was smart enough to know that it would eventually end in tears. House was not the person she needed. He had feeling, of course, deep inside, but she wasn't the one who could dig them up. He didn't have any morals when she had a lot.

But anyway it was pleasant to spend her time with him. He was intelligent enough for her, she even had to admit with a great effort that may be even more intelligent than her. But she so damn afraid of getting hurt again, after the war, Voldemort, death of her Mom, friends. She just won't be able to deal with pain again.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair with a spell. On getting her clothes she quickly put off the Muggle Repelling charm for House.

But after thinking this trough she decided she should better go downstairs to meet House to avoid unwanted problems.

It was 6:40 and Hermione was getting cold already, when House finally showed up… on his motorcycle.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed when he gave her a helmet with a smug smirk. "I can't believe you didn't take a car!

"Hell no!" House said. "How am I supposed to be hugged by you during the ride then? Love the feeling of power, you know."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere on this!" She said sternly.

"Why don't we take my car then?" Hermione said reasonably.

"I've drunk an alcohol." He said immediately.

"I can drive" She tried again.

"Oh c'mon! What's wrong with you, woman?!" House exclaimed with fake misunderstanding. "Didn't you hear what I just said? You'll get an ability to hug me!" House stated. "Women usually have to beg me for it!"

"And I thought you paid them for it" Hermione said, smirking.

"And here Dirty-Hermione goes," House said contentedly. "I finally have an ability to see your little dirty side!"

Hermione sighed. He was incredible! But she was getting really cold, and since he didn't have a car, so arguing was pointless, she decided to agree.

"Let's go already! I'm getting cold." House whined. "Let's go!"

"Stop whining!" Hermione scolded.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's-"

"Ok, STOP IT!!" Hermione groaned. "You behave like a five-year-old, honestly! Promise you will be as accurate as you can!" she ordered, frowning.

"You are no fun!" House said with mock disappointment. Hermione was trying to put on the helmet.

"Let me" He suddenly said with unusual softness and helped her to fasten the helmet. He paused for a moment and she could see his brilliant blue eyes in front of hers. It felt as if she was trying some drug – dangerous, with bad after effect, but she still wanted to try it. Adrenalin rushed to her head, but the next moment he was far again.

"Let's go then." He said somewhat hesitant, awkwardness could be felt in the air. He sat on his bike, and she climbed behind him.

Hermione placed her arms on his shoulders, but he replaced them over his waist. She didn't see his face, but she could guess that he had his smug expression.

Sometimes he was so like Malfoy, and it unnerved her. There were somewhat intimate moments, only theirs, that warm feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach just like with Ron when she was a girl, and she didn't want to think about Malfoy now.

There were only Hermione, House and wind in her ears.

This evening was going to be very unusual.


	7. Head of Plastic surgery

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Hey guys! This chapter's rather long, so enjoy and review! :D**

.

They made their way to the shopping centre, House really trying to drive safe, but Hermione still seized him in a death grip. He parked his bike at the parking. House get off the bike, using his cane and looked at Hermione who didn't come to consciousness from a rush of adrenalin yet. He smirked – women are too emotional.

"Oh that was not that scary!" He said, helping her to get off. She didn't respond.

"Let's go," he said.

They walked in silence, House shooting Hermione curious looks. At last, she spoke.

"So, have any ideas of the present?" she asked him.

"Nope," he said, popping two Vicodins dry. He took out a wallet, where a Credit card was.

"That's James's credit card" Hermione stated unsurprised, seeing the name and the photo.

"Yup," House replied smugly. "The wallet's his, too, by the way." He added. Hermione shook her head. "What did you buy him, anyway?" He questioned curiously.

"Something, which will prevent you from stealing his things." She answered coolly.

"Oh, have you bought him a gun?" House said sarcastically. Hermione smirked.

"No." she said mysteriously. "Even worse."

"You definitely couldn't by him the balls, could you?" He tried again. Hermione looked at him, her eyes twinkling.

"You'll see," she said in the same mysterious tone as if she was some prophetess. He wondered, what it could be.

Meanwhile they approached the first man clothes store.

"May be I should give him a normal tie?" House suggested.

"Well, it would be definitely better than his awful yellow one" Hermione said.

"And green one" House added.

"And the pink one with purple spots." Hermione giggled.

"So we can easily draw a conclusion that our Jimmy boy sucks at choosing his ties." House finished, and Hermione chuckled. He was really surprised she was so easy to talk to.

"I really think you should give him something that would always remind him of you and would be useful." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Should I buy a load of Vicodin, then?" House said sarcastically, but Hermione ignored him, pretending not to hear him, thoughtful expression on her face.

"I think… a sweater would be perfect." She finally said with a smile. Sweater? Really? What a… rubbish?

"A sweater?" He repeated.

"A sweater." She said again with a huge grin. "You know it's perfect gift for a friend. It's not too intimate; it's useful and practical so he would wear it: not too expensive so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable." She explained in such a tone as if Christmas came too early.

"Well, well, I see now you've thought this over." House said. "I knew you are all too stuck on everything, but this…"

"Well, yeah." She said a bit embarrassed her cheeks slightly pink. He stared at her again, he just couldn't control himself. Damn, he started all this gift-thing just to spend some time with her! How could he fall that far….

"Well, let's go look for it" He said quietly and uncertainly, and Hermione looked at him strangely. Damn he was sick of himself. How he hated the way she made him feel! Gosh, that was pathetic. And he did hate that warm pleasant feeling when usually came with being around her, the feeling of happiness. He did try to make it leave, he really did. It made him feel like sixteen-year-old.

He didn't know about relationship at all. The only one experience he had was with Stacey, but that was just different. That was Hermione. Nothing in common with Stacey. He didn't know how to build and keep relationship. He always said what he thought, he could guess that wasn't a good quality in such things. He would tell her something that would upset her or piss her off, it'd end up in tears, and that's it. So why should he try, then? He'd never really felt like sacrificing his own comfort for somebody. His pleasure had always been on his first place. May be that's why he was still alone.

But this time… this time everything was different. He really wanted to try, to give them a chance. She simply left him no choice, she was too smart, too charming, too pretty, too interesting…. Who knows, may be it would work this time?

But what if it wouldn't, he asked himself immediately, looking down at Hermione walking next to him. What if he open himself for her and she'll break him? Like Stacey did? They were so different, weren't they?

But she was different from Stacey, either. She wasn't a vamp like Stacey. Hermione was too broken herself. That sad look in her eyes, which never left her, said that there was enough pain for her, so she hardly would want to hurt someone else. He wondered what had happened to her that left stamp of grief on her.

"What are you thinking of?" Hermione asked him curiously, and he realized she was watching him, looking through the shelves with sweaters at the same time. He leaned on his cane heavily.

"What have you bought him?" He said just to change the topic. She looked frustrated immediately.

"I've told you already, you'll find out tomorrow!" She sighed. "Now, please, be of some use and help me find a present for _your_ friend!" She scowled.

"But, Mommy! I wanna an ice cream!" House whined in his best childish voice. He did wanna know how long her patience would last. Besides he liked annoying her. And there was also something he desperately wanted to find out. But for that, he needed to piss her off at first.

"Dr House," she began exaggeratedly polite. "Please behave like a grown-up, or at least like a teenage boy!" she replied not looking at him.

"Mommy!" He tried again, knocking the floor with his cane this time. "Give me an ice cream! I wanna ice cream! Right now I wanna-"

"Oh stop it already, for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed.

"Aha! Gotcha!" House exclaimed smugly, pointing an accusing finger at her, devilish grin on his face. "What was that? You've just used a Merlin word as an expletive!"

He watched her attentively. Hermione paled momentary.

"Oh that," she said a little nervously as if there was nothing odd. "We just used to amuse ourselves with some magic stuff with my friends. I know it's a bit odd, but old habits die hard, you know." She murmured, not looking at him.

"And that is such a big fat lie!" House declared and turned to the staff girl about 17 years old. She had piercing in her eyebrow, lower lip, nose, and about five earrings in one ear. She also had blue hair and brackets.

"Excuse me, miss," House addressed to her as politely as he could. "Do you usually use a word 'Merlin' as an expletive?"

She stared at him as if he was deeply insane.

He heard Hermione whisper something, but when he turned to look at her she was quiet. He turned to the teenage girl again, but strangely enough she had a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah," she said too loudly. "I sometimes say it when I'm too tired."

What the hell? Did Hermione hypnotize her too?

He looked in her in disbelief. She smiled, a smile not reaching her eyes.

"Let's go get you an ice cream!" She said too cheerily and quickly quitted the store, House following her, offended expression on his face. How the heck did she do it?

They sat in some café to order an ice cream. House asked to bring him four balls of ice cream, when Hermione hardly agreed to one. She stared at him.

"Isn't that too much of ice cream? Won't you explode?" She said with a chuckle.

"Well, you should sit away from me then." House smirked. "So banana's your favorite?" He asked her curiously.

"Not that I usually eat ice cream, but, yes, I think it's better than the others" She replied thoughtfully.

They kept silent for a while, eating their ice cream, until Hermione questioned.

"So, how did you meet James?" She asked him with real interest and House was glad she began the conversation.

"I got him of the prison actually" He said as if there was nothing odd in it.

She frowned. "You did what? You were known at least, weren't you?"

"Nope" House said, licking his spoon. "At first I got him of the prison, then we became acquainted. I was his great savior."

"Wow" Hermione breathed. "I th- wait a minute! Why was he in prison at the first place?" She asked suspiciously.

"He tried to rob the bank and killed four people in process," He said as if talking about the weather, leaving Hermione with shocked expression, her hand with a spoon froze few inches away from her mouth. She stared at him in disbelief.

"H- He did that?!" She repeated hoarsely. "Really?!"

"Oh c'mon!" House exclaimed with mock disappointment. "And I thought you were the one with the sense of humor!"

She relaxed visibly. "That's really not kind of things to joke about" she said reproachfully.

"You are no fun!" House sighed, having a warm feeling again after the conversation.

They talked for a few minutes and began to walk around the centre again, looking for a good sweater.

Hour and a half ago tired and annoyed Hermione and cheerful House walked to the motorcycle back, Hermione carrying a small bag with a dark blue sweater.

"Glad we did this!" He said cheerfully.

She stopped abruptly. "What?!" She exclaimed furiously. "I've done all that stuff! You just walked there and whined like some capricious little boy! As if it is my friend, not yours!"

"Ok, calm down, woman!" House said, seeing she was not in the mood for his games. She was tired, after all. "Let's go, I'll take you to your apartment" He said softly.

"Oh no, _really_?" She said with murderous sarcasm. "That is _so _generously of you, I even can't accept it after all you've done for me today!" She said, shooting him a dead glare, and climbing on the bike. He chuckled quietly. He definitely liked her being pissed off like that.

He looked at his watch – it was 11.50 pm. They spent so much time there?!

Feeling her arms around him, and having butterflies in his stomach, he drove to her place.

Next morning on the hospital, the first thing Hermione saw were House, Cuddy and someone else in a smock with blonde hair. Chase, apparently.

But stepping into the office she saw House's furious expression and Cuddy's pink cheeks. And then she understood, that was definitely not Chase.

"Morning, Dr Granger!" Cuddy said. Then she pointed at the third man who had too smug expression of his face. "Let me introduce our new Head of Plastic surgery – Dr Draco Malfoy!"

**A bit dramatic, isn't? :) I was thinking about unhappy end, so let me know what you think about this! And please COMMENT on my story, the reviews are very important to me!**

.

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Guys! I NEED YOUR HELP! I really have an idea of making an unhappy end, but I need YOUR OPINIONS! Please write them in reviews, or how else am is supposed to know what you think!**

**Anyway, enjoy :D**

"Malfoy?!" Hermione repeated stupidly. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Blimey! How the bloody hell could it happen?! Malfoy?! Malfoy, working in Princeton Placeboro?! Merlin's pants!

She was over him! She had just managed with her emotional balance, and now this?! Damn you, Malfoy, I've told you already we were done!

"Aw, happy to see you, too, honey!" Malfoy said sarcastically, but with merry twinkles in his eyes.

"Don't you dare ever call me that!" She snapped, embarrassed from discussing her personal problems in front of her co-workers. Cuddy looked surprised and slightly disappointed, apparently with Malfoy already having a girlfriend (or as it seemed to her), and House looked really furious.

She thought of House. Did she really like him? May be. Yes, she definitely liked him. Did she love Malfoy? No, she definitely_ did not _love Malfoy. But if she said she didn't like him that would be a big fat lie.

"So Grumpy Blondy will work as a Head of Useless Waste of Money, because plastic surgery is not a science actually but a position for such morons like you, who in fact work there just to have an ability to stare at women's boops legally." House said in one breath.

"Stop it al-" Hermione started but no one paid attention to her.

Malfoy made a wry face. "You know, unlike you, I have this ability everyday of my life, and I don't have to actually _pay_ women for them to have sex with me" Malfoy said matter-of-factly. "I have Hermione for that, actually" He added as if talking about the weather.

"Oh, really?" House said sarcastically and turned to face Cuddy. "Was it only me, or did you see her looking at him like at some perv, who did cheated on her five times?"

Cuddy was about to respond when Malfoy interrupted.

"Four times, or are you deaf as you're crippled?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Hermione shouted and they finally turned to her. "You _used_ to have me, Malfoy, until you'd slept with four women in a row while we were married, so keep your possessive feelings away from me, you, arrogant bastard!" She shouted furiously. House smirked contentedly. She turned to him.

"And you! Who you think you are to talk about me like I'm some… thing you can play with?! I'm sick of both of you!" She finished hotly, disappointment on her face.

Malfoy approached her slowly, calm and soft expression on his face. "C'mon Herm, we both know, we still love each other," He whispered to her ear, his hot breath burning her skin. She felt a shiver down her spine and quickly stepped away from him, gasping for breath.

"You had your chance Malfoy," she said firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "You let it slip. We are done." She sighed deeply. Damn her, but she was thinking about House the moment she said it. Did she mean to give a chance to House? Oh crap, she was so tired of this mess in her head!

"What's going on here, people?" asked the voice from the door, and Hermione saw Wilson standing there.

"Dr Wilson!" Cuddy exclaimed somewhat relieved. "Well, here are Drs Malfoy and House who can't share their… female" she said hesitantly.

Hermione was exasperated. Female?! What the-

"House, please! Let our new doctor adapt himself to the hospital!" Wilson said, but his eyes could tell he didn't really think highly of Malfoy. His eyes had some cold, unfriendly expression, when he was looking at him.

So he knew who Malfoy was. Of course, Malfoy was from a famous ancient family, and had created a great scandal with the Ministry, after all. Who didn't know him these times?

She looked at through the window. There was snowing outside. Snow-flakes were softly falling from the dark sky. She liked snow; it always reminded her of Hogwarts, for some reason, of the first Christmas with her first best friends. She sighed heavily, how great it was – to be small, not to care about all this grown-up love stuff…

She blinked suddenly. There was something small, quickly approaching the window. She glanced at Malfoy – he followed her look, and saw it too. The thing approached more, and she finally understood what it was. Ron's old Pig, carrying some piece of parchment.

She came to window and opened it, ignoring Cuddy's and House's amused faces. Pig flew into the room whistling loudly. Hermione saw that the letter was too heavy for him, so she caught the owl and released it from the parchment.

"Is that an owl?" Cuddy asked in disbelief.

"That's not an owl," Malfoy said haughtily with a slight disgust. "That's an old piece of sh-"

"Can you do me a favor and shut up for a minute Malfoy?" Hermione said wearily, holding the letter in one hand, and the owl in the other. "Fly back to Ron and please do bite him for me" She addressed to Pig.

"Did you just hold a domestic owl?" House asked her after Pig flew disappeared in the dark. "May be you have some domestic unicorns or dragons then?" He said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled mentally. If he could only know how close to the truth he was. Malfoys chuckled.

"Oh she did have a dragon." He said, apparently remembering the case with Hagrid's Norbert in their first year. "She only seems that innocent lady, don't you honey?"

"Don't call me that," She said automatically, not really listening to him. She looked at the letter, which was from Ron, judging by the awful handwriting. She unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've just talked to Topkin and he managed to get three tickets for us! England – Bulgaria, as I said before! Krum's also playing! That's just wonderful!_

_I'll visit you today evening._

_With love (in a friend's way, of course),_

_Ron._

_P.S. How are you, by the way?_

Hermione flared up. Oh Merlin, he still thought about the stupid Quidditch match. She asked them all not to disturb her on the work, where lots of muggles were, who didn't use to see owls everyday. She worried something terrible had happened, like Death Eater attack, but that…

She turned the parchment and took the pen.

_Not at all dear Ronald!_

_I thought I asked you not to owl me when I'm at work. So once again you do something like that, and I'll make something that would never let you sit on your broom again, I swear! What are my co-workers are probably thinking of me now?!_

_Without any love or respect,_

_Hermione._

_P.S. Fine, thanks._

"Now fly away" she said to the owl, giving it a parchment with the answer, and it flew back through the opened window.

She turned and found House and Cuddy staring at her.

"That's my friend's. He uses them as homing pigeons." She said, thinking that she must definitely find another excuse, this one was getting old.

"So Blondy, when do you start your work?" House asked Malfoy, wincing at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, my work day starts at 11 am, but I could come at 11:30, and the time is-"

"You don't understand me," House said smugly. "When I was asking it, I was trying to get rid of you, actually"

Malfoy's face reddened with angriness. He was about to respond, when Wilson interrupted him by asking Hermione.

"May be we could talk in my office?" He offered her, and she understood he was thinking of the whole Malfoy situation.

"With great pleasure!" She answered, relieved of having an ability to finally leave these two.

How, for Merlin's sake, was she supposed to deal with it?

**.**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	8. Nothing is over

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Hello hello!**

**Here's another chapter, but PLEASE LET ME KNOW what do you think about my earlier question (about unhappy end)!!!**

**Just for no questions from you guys – I decided to have here the episode with the juggler guy from season 4, why – you'll understand on reading.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys, it does mean o lot for me!**

**Special thanks to ****charmed-san**** who keeps giving me great support :)**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Hermione and Wilson walked to Wilson's office. On stepping in, Wilson immediately approached the balcony door drew the curtains, preventing House from watching them from his office. He made a long-suffering sigh and sat on his chair finally.

"Did he tell you why was he really here?" Wilson asked her wearily.

"No, but I don't really have to be extra smart to understand the real reason." She answered, sitting down on a chair opposite Wilson. "Merlin, I'm so tired of that all…" she groaned, rubbing bridge wearily. "I'm thinking of… you know, discharging."

"No way!" Wilson said hotly, even getting a little up from his chair. "You can't just walk away from your problems! They won't leave you this way! You are not some Meredith Grey, after all!"

"Sorry, who?" Hermione repeated, confused.

"Meredith Grey," Wilson murmured, embarrassed. "The TV show, House made me watch with him several times…" Hermione chuckled at this. "But the point is – she always runs away from all the problems! That's just… cowardly!" Wilson said firmly and immediately regretted this, because Hermione momentarily rose from her place, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ever. Call. Me. A coward." She enunciated her words clearly, looking icily at him.

"Hermione, calm down, please," Wilson pleaded, a little afraid of her, only a little. "I never called you a coward, and I'll never will, I'm just saying here that running away from here wouldn't solve anything. You really think Malfoy would stop following you? Of course not!"

Hermione's expression softened. She sat down again, relaxing.

"But what about Dr House?" she said reasonably. "How long would it be till he finds out everything?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Wilson said. "I assume you, he wouldn't believe in such nonsense as magic even when you shove it under his nose. He's too cynical to that." he convinced her.

Hermione tried to think this through. Did she really want House to be in the dark about that? Yes, of course. But some part of her, some tiny part, wanted him to know everything. She desperately wished to finish lying to everybody, especially House. Merlin knew how she was tired of all of that!

But at the same time, she understood it was impossible. If House knew something she would be obliged to oblivate him immediately. He was a muggle, he couldn't know the secrets of Magic. She had already had to oblivate House because of Lupin. Next time, she was afraid he won't be able to transmit it. It was very dangerous. The spell wasn't tracked by the Ministry for nothing, after all.

She looked at the window. There was a snowstorm outside, so hard, she couldn't see anything through it. Her car was probably drifted, she thought indifferently.

"Are you Ok?" Wilson asked with concern, watching her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," She answered a bit too quickly, but Wilson let it pass. "I should go now, thanks for everything" she said warmly, smiling at him. Wilson nodded. "And sorry for that, nerves, you know…" Hermione finished and left the office, not knowing where to go.

She just couldn't stay with Wilson anymore. He made her feel somewhat needy and pathetic. She shook her head – she must forget it. There was no point in feel sorry for herself.

She also couldn't go back to the diagnostic room to find those two still arguing. So may be she should went down to the cafeteria, then? Since they had no case to do, she was just bored with the work. But now there will be now way to feel bored with Malfoy as a doctor.

By the way - Malfoy – a doctor? Plastic surgeon? She chuckled slightly at this. That was so Malfoy-like. What else could he choose? Definitely not oncology - it was too predictable for him, not ER it was too simple, not cardiosurgery – too messy for him. So plastics fit perfectly. Perfect job for a perfect aristocrat.

She entered the cafeteria and looked around, amused. It was absolutely empty. She felt slightly guilty for hanging around, feeling bored, while other people were working hard. But she occupied the chair, closest to the corner, and sighed heavily. What else was she supposed to do?

On buying a cup of tea, she sat in the corner, thinking over the whole situation.

House was knocking the floor with his cane, and it made loud unpleasant sounds. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It was so hard to deal with his feeling for Hermione, but now, having that Malfoy git around, and the jealousy he couldn't quite control – it was fucking impossible.

He couldn't also throw that owl thing from his head. It was just freaking him out. Was she some sectarian or just crazy women, fancying herself some… illusionist? That was mad. Shit load of secrets and lying. She didn't even tried her best to hide it!

Grabbing his cane, he stood up, wishing to walk around the hospital, when Cuddy entered the room.

"No no!" He said. "Here is no Dr House here! I'll go look for him" He said trying to walk past her but she wouldn't let him. She made a face.

"House, please, be of some competence and take this case." She said wearily, giving hit a file. He looked it through. The juggler guy? Was he worth his efforts?

He had nothing to do, after all, and that seemed to be quite interesting for him.

"Ok," He said, finally managing to pass Cuddy. "Now, bye."

"Hey hey hey!" Cuddy called him, and he turned to her, a grimace on his face. "Stop you there! What was that all I'm a-jealous-jerk-who-has-no-rights-for-a girl-i-have-a crush on thing? You know how pathetic it looked?" She said quirking an eyebrow.

"I guess"

"Well, then stop it, House. It spoils all your reputation." She finished self-satisfied.

"Can I go now, Mommy?" House whined like a five-year-old, getting rolled eyes from Cuddy. When she didn't respond, he turned and walked away, leaning on his cane heavily.

On walking in the almost empty cafeteria, he saw Hermione sitting all alone in the corner. Not quite thinking of his actions, he immediately made his way to her table and sat on the chair next to her.

"Like focuses?" He said, watching her closely. She raised an eyebrow.

"What d'you mean?" she said, not really wanting an answer.

"Focuses. With cards, disappearing ladies, cut-in-several-pieces ladies…" He began to enumerate.

She chuckled for some reason before answering him, her eyes having dancing twinkles.

"Yeah" she said merrily. "Love all that stuff."

"Wrong answer," House stated, looking smugly. "You obviously have one of your secrets concerning my question, which you're going to keep, but then you should answer me 'no' to avoid next questions. But you still said you loved 'em so it means you want me to ask you further till I reach some border and you become all serious and secretive again. So that means you want me to know your secrets but not all at once but you consciously or unconsciously give me clues to solve your puzzle!" House finished triumphantly.

"Yeah," She said sarcastically after some moments of silence. "You're absolutely right. Should I tell you now an algorithm of my logical process?"

House smirked. "Anyway, you were saying you love that stuff. Wanna to see a trick?" He asked her, not accepting negative answer. She nodded as 'yes' but he was already taking out a pack of cards he had taken from the patient some time ago. "Now, pick a card."

Hermione sniffed loudly and rolled her eyes before taking a card form a pack and then putting it back but not in the same place.

"Look now!" House exclaimed dramatically. "Now you can look at your…" He didn't finish.

"At my wallet, I know" Hermione interrupted, not looking amused. "That's just too banal."

"Oh well, then show your trick" House said, pretending to be offended.

Hermione became all thoughtful at once, before finally a tiny almost invisible smirk appeared on her face and she nodded as if to herself.

"Ok," she said spitefully. "Watch me."

She waved her hand slightly, and all of a sudden, a cane disappeared in his hand. He looked around immediately, shocked, until he saw it in Hermione's hand. She was smirking smugly.

"That's not cool," He said, trying his best not to sounding amused. "You probably had dome threads to it, and then you pulled them and-"

"Ok," Hermione interrupted him again, smiling widely. "Watch this."

He suddenly felt sharp pain inside his throat. He opened it quickly to cough but a bird – a real alive bird flew from his moth. It flew up to a ceiling, made a few circles around the room and flew through the opened window.

House coughed wildly. He couldn't help being afraid of some completely unrepentant thing suddenly appearing inside him.

"So?" Hermione asked him annoyingly smugly. "Do you like it?"

He didn't respond but gave her a murderous look, which said 'i-still-think-you-suck'. She sniffed again and muttered "Wilson was definitely right."

"What?" House repeated, finishing coughing.

"Nothing," she sighed. "So what do you think?"

"Do something more effective!" He said with disbelief. She sighed again.

"Ok, then. Take that!"

She stood suddenly and raised her hands as if she wanted to hug him. In a second the room burst into flame. Terrible fire rang them, it was deeply red, it became hot quickly. He was starting gasping, when it disappeared as abruptly as it became.

He just stood there, glaring around nervously, unable to move from shock. He glanced at absolutely calm Hermione. He was starting to think that may be it was part of his imagination when Hermione laughed suddenly.

"Oh if you could only see your expression!" She choked between giggling. He stared it her. She had fun while he was at the point of fainting?

Her pager beeped suddenly and he started feeling terribly nervous. She glanced at it then looked up at him, still grinning.

"Sorry to leave you here all… shocked, Dr House, but I really should go now." She said, tapping him on the shoulder slightly and he immediately felt warmness spreading at the place she touched him. With an another smile, she turned and walked from the cafeteria.

For the fuck's sake – who the hell was that woman?!

.

**That's all guys, hope you liked it. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!**

.

**.**

**Chapter fifteen.**

**Sorry for such a long no-update, but I really didn't have a free minute…**

**Anyway, here's another chapter and guys, PLEASE DO ANSWER TO MY PREVIOUS QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY ENDING IN REVIEWS!!**

**Special thanks to ****charmed-san! **** Thanks for supporting me!**

**Now read, enjoy and review :D**

House hang around the hospital for an hour and a half after the little trick show Hermione showed him, with the mixture of both shock and disbelief. That was really… effective, he couldn't get another world. He'd always thought with pride he knew the secrets of all the focuses, but, dammit, she disproved everything. How the hell did she do that?! She couldn't of course, put some inflammable all over the room, then how – just how?!

He didn't notice himself stop deep in thoughts. Sudden voice snapped him out of his trance.

"What d'ya want, House?" Cuddy demanded, and looking around he found himself at the door of her office. Oh, shit…

"Wanna see you… your boobs, really, since you're the only one in the hospital who displays them so obviously." House replied sarcastically. Cuddy frowned slightly.

"House, say it already, and we're done" Cuddy said wearily.

"I have nothing to tell you, oh, Busty Mistress!" House aid with mock respect.

"Then go away, House" she said annoyed, and when he turned she said suddenly. "And who's the guy, who came to Dr Granger?" she asked him curiously. He stopped sharply, immediate heap of jealousy shot through his veins. Oh, God! Another one? Who the hell are all of them and why can't they visit her after the workday?! First Blondy, now…

"I dunno," he said quietly. "but I'm gonna find out right now." And he quickly walked away, leaving Cuddy slightly confused.

House went straight to the office, hoping to see the new friend of Hermione.

He saw him from the corridor and started automatically. It was the man you can never forget. He was dressed in all black, his straight black hair reached to his shoulders; he had large hooked nose and deep black eyes, glaring murderously at everything. His skin was too pale to look healthy, with some sallow tint. His features said themselves he was far from being all sugar and nice kind of person.

He was dressed in long black coat, looking like some robes. He reminded House of both vampire and a bat.

"Hello, Mr. Batman!" House greeted him, immediately noticing Hermione cover her face with her hands with embarrassment. The bat guy slowly turned to him, shooting House murderous glare that made him start. He made an impression of looking straight to his soul. It was highly uncomfortable. He didn't want anybody to look into his soul. He built the wall separating him from others for years, not for some greasy-haired git looked into him.

"I believe, you're the famous Dr House." He spit out in such a murderously contemptuous tone, Malfoy could be envious. His lips twisted, and his face had an expression of high condescension as if he was looking at some retarded.

"Yup!" House said cheerfully. "And you will be?"

The guy didn't bother to answer him. Instead of him, Hermione said:

"It is professor Snape," she said respectfully. "He used to be my… chemistry teacher."

Snape guy smirked contemptuously.

"I guess your students shit at the sight of you" House stated.

"Dr House!" Hermione exclaimed warningly.

"Oh, believe me, you're incredulously lucky that you're not my student, because the expression 'shit' as you just said is far from truthful description of their reaction." Snape said indulgently.

"What do you do? Bite them? Punch or kick them? Make them dress in all black?" House said sarcastically. That guy really did irritate him, his manner of talking like he came from fifty years ago, his glare, his hair… everything in Snape irritated him.

"Oh, that would be great undoubtedly to make that morons wear proper clothes instead of their t-shirts with some idiotic inscriptions," He paused significantly, looking at House's t-shirt with the 'everybody loves my monkey' words, and House suddenly felt incredulously embarrassed about it. For the first time, he wished he were clothed in an official shirt. "But unfortunately, the headmaster doesn't allow me to act this way, but I anyway prefer… mental punishment" he finished smugly and House felt a bit terrified. He saw Hermione start.

Hermione definitely didn't like that git, too.

"So, if you have some… psychological problems, I'd be glad to help you to solve them" He continued staring House at the eye.

"Ok, professor Snape!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed as if she was snapped out of her trance. "Let's go ant talk somewhere else."

Snape turned to her, sadistic expression on his face. He then shot House a glare that made him start, and without a word left the room.

"Who the heck is that bat git?!" House exclaimed hardly had Snape left the office.

"He was my teacher" Hermione answered somewhat defensively. House still had that unpleasant wet sticky feeling of not fear, but… hostility. He shook his head to get the Snape git out of his head, but his glare seemed to stuck in his mind forever.

"I'd gotta go now," Hermione said with sympathy, apparently understanding his reaction for Snape.

He nodded silently and she walked away after Snape.

Standing alone in the middle of his office, dazed a bit, he didn't know what to think this time. He really hadn't felt this way for a long time. Not that he was scarred, but he did feel uncomfortable.

Where was his team, by the way? He remembered not seeing them for quite a long. Since they didn't have any case for almost a week, he had to spent most of his time alone, because Forman preferred going home to staying on work when he had free time, and Chase and Cameron seemed to have some relationship again.

He smirked. For God's sake, Cameron was so obviously still in love with him! What was she trying to prove? Was she trying to make him jealous? How pathetic.

He stopped thinking that abruptly on remembering that he felt absolutely the same way about Hermione. Well, he was as pathetic as Cameron.

Not knowing where else to go, he headed to Wilson's office to find his friend buried in some papers.

"Hey, Jimmy boy!" House said tapping Wilson on the shoulder. Wilson looked at him, looking tired.

"What is it this time, House?" He asked him wearily.

"Nice to see you, too, my dear friend" House said sarcastically. "I just missed you and decided to visit my old buddy, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, a normal person would do that but not you, House." He murmured, putting away his papers and raising from a chair, stretching himself. He shot House a dark glare and headed to a door.

"Hey!" House called. "Where d'ya go?"

"I'm going to the cafeteria, don't know about you." Wilson said, opening the door and waiting for House to follow him.

House grabbed his cane immediately, feeling glad for having something to busy himself with, finally. He went through the door waiting for Wilson to lock the door.

"Why d'ya do this all the time?" He asked Wilson archly.

"What d'you mean?"

"Locking the door." House explained.

"Why?" Wilson said, confused.

"Not that someone would like to break into your office for the sake of stealing your dear patient's gifts." House said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, House!" Wilson said, irritated, walking past him, and House suddenly noticed a new leather wallet jut out from Wilson's back pocket of the pants. Oh, yeah! That was too good. He couldn't keep from a temptation.

"There are lots of very important documents in my office" Wilson continued, not noticing House approach him and stretch a hand to his pocket. "Patient files and-"

"Fuckity fuck!" House exclaimed as the wallet literally bit him in the hand. He examined it closely: there were several cuts, bleeding a bit. He looked at Wilson's confused face, watching as realization suddenly come to his friend. Wilson suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh… well… so, it does work…" He said between gasps and giggles, wiping away tears from laughter from his eyes.

"What?! What works?!" House exclaimed in a tone mixture of shock, confusion and offence, hoding his hand close to the chest.

"That wallet is a Hermione's present for my birthday!" Wilson said, giggling. "She said it would be of a great importance. So I see now." He calmed down. "Hey! You had an intention of stealing my money!" Wilson exclaimed accusingly.

"Oh how unpredictable of me!" House said sarcastically as if stealing friend's wallets was a normal thing. "That Snape git must have an influence on me."

"What?" Wilson asked him sharply, stopping. "Snape's here?"

"Yes." House said, confused. "You know him?"

Wilson had a thoughtful expression. He frowned deeply and then said:

"I gotta go. See you later." And he ran away to the opposite site of where they were going.

"You all are mad un-fucking-believable people here!" He muttered, not knowing what to do now. Go after Wilson and demand of the explanation or find Hermione and… just find Hermione?

He hang around the Hospital for the next two hours, thinking and sucking for his lollipops. What else could he do. He did try to find Wilson or Hermione, or at least someone from his team but they all seemed to disappear in the air. He thought of going home but his damned curiosity prevented him from it.

So he was really surprised when he entered his office for the third time for the last half an hour and found there Hermione, sitting at the table, stooping.

"Hello there." He said, feeling like embracing her tightly to comfort her, smell her hair, burry his face in them… He shook his head, angry with himself for such thoughts. But she looked so sad and lost that he just couldn't help it. He momentarily felt the anger with Snape for making her so sad, he wished to kick an ass of that bastard.

She looked at him, sad expression in her eyes. She was about to say something when something completely inexplicable happened.

For a second the air in the room began to shine and the next moment a silver stag appeared in the middle of the room. House stares at it in absolute shock. It wasn't material; it was something like ghost – gauzy and shining, and beautiful. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

And then it opened its mouth and said with a man's voice.

"Hermione, there are Death Eater attack on the Ministry!! me and Ron will apparate there in a minute. immediately apparate there! immeadiately! Percy weasley and arthur were killed!! Need your help now!!"

And with that the animal disappeared. He was about to swear when he saw Hermione and all words stuck on his tongue.

She was deathly pale and looked like she was about to faint. There were silent tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice them.

But the worst were her eyes. He shrink as he looked into her eyes. There was a storm of emotions: fear, grief, anger, hatred, hurt, denial, disbelief. She made him feel hurt himself by looking at her eyes.

"_God, god, god, god, not again, please, god, not again…_" She whispered like mantra, screwing up her eyes.

"What was that?" He asked her in a too high voice for him. She opened her eyes sharply.

"Farewell, House." She said, running from the room. He tried to follow her but when he turned round the corner, she was already gone.

Farewell?! What was that supposed to mean?! What was that stag thing?! So much freaking questions!

And most important – was Hermione a _witch_?

**.**

**How do you like it guys?? Sorry for killing Weasleys but I need them to be dead. And they're not the last…**

**Anyway – REVIEWS!!!!**


	9. Consequences

**Chapter Sixteen.**

**Author's Note:**

**Guys, I've started a new fanfiction (it doesn't mean I gave up on this one), so please visit my profile page and there it will be!**

**To those of you who are too lazy, here's the link:**

**Hey guys!**

**Glad to update again:D Please, PLEASE – REVIEWS!!!**

**Otherwise I'll stop writing… (Only kidding********)**

**Who has any idea or a wish to the story plot, I'm open and willing listen to all your ideas and thoughts, so write them in reviews.**

**Thanks again to ****charmed-san!**** You have no idea how much you help me with your comments! Hope you like the story and since you're the only one who keeps comment on each of my chapters I proudly dedicate to this fanfic! Enjoy:D**

**This one is rather large, I think the largest one, so - **

**Read and REVIEW!!!**

There is no way of that's happening! Merlin! She though, _everybody _thought that it was over, dammit! She furiously wiped the tears running down her cheeks. How could God do that again to them? Wasn't that enough how much they coped with? He needed her to loose everything that was dear to her? After the war, the death… and now again? If there were any God, he definitely decided to play a cruel joke on her.

And Ron? Oh, Merlin, poor, poor Ron! He definitely did not deserve to loose a father and a brother! Not only Ron, but all the other Weasleys! Percy was gone… Mr. Weasley was gone… She just couldn't accept this. Thinking of that was unnaturally. That couldn't be. He was Mr. Weasley! Always so kind, smiling, a bit absent-minded Mr. Weasley! He couldn't die and leave his wife and chidren. That would be too cruel of him. Too cruel to them and to her. After surviving Voldemort he couldn't die in the fight with the Death Eaters!

She could hardly walk. Her legs felt like plasticine and she couldn't manage them. There were butterflies in her stomach with each step she made, approaching the Ministry. Her mind was strangely blank. She will think over later, just not now.

She apparated straight to the Ministry Hall and was stunned for a moment on seeing what was happening there.

Curses flew everywhere: red, purple, blue, _green_.... She could hear people shouting spells from everywhere. There were Ministry Aurors in lilac robes, and she immediately recognized the hooded figures in white masks and long black robes. She felt the hatred inside of her risi with terrifying power. These people killed her friends and they wanted to kill again?! She won't let it happen!

But firstly, she must find Harry and Ron, she must make sure they were OK…

She ran through the mess of people shouting spells in each hooded person and defending herself from the curses.

"Stupefy!" She shouted running, pointing her wand at the Death Eater. With the corner of her eye she saw him fall down unconscious.

She looked around desperately, trying to see recognize Ron's red hair or Harry's messy hair, but they were nowhere in sight. She continued running, shouting Protego spell every three seconds, but she stopped sharply at the sight of Remus Lupin lying on the floor, his face calm and peaceful, his eyes empty and glassy, lifeless. She stopped and suddenly she couldn't move or blink or even tear her eyes from him. _No, no, no, no_… Please, please, _please_, not Remus, please! There was no a single sound in her ears, only the fast beating of her heart. She didn't see people running around her, shouting something. And then, as if someone turned on the sound, she was able to hear and see again. Her legs couldn't work and she fell to her knees. _That just couldn't happen. That's all just an awful dream…_

But somehow she knew it wasn't, though she had such dreams almost every night since the war. She had to test his pulse, to be sure, she had to do it.

She slowly touched his cold neck and didn't feel any beating. It immediately became very real. _He was dead. _And that's when she felt the dreadful hatred rose inside of her.

She squeezed her wand and jumped up. Just in time she heard the familiar voice behind herself, a voice she would recognize anytime. The man, who killed Neville and Luna. Fenrir Greyback stood behind her, smirking wildly, displaying his hideous yellow teeth, covered with blood. She smelled sweat and dirt.

"Well, hello, hello, my dear Mudblood," He snarled. "I guess you've seen already your sweet furry doggy. My work, as for you know."

"Shut. Up. You. Fucking. Bastard." She whispered, the tears, hatred and rage preventing her from talking normally. There was lump in her throat, and adrenalin shot to her head. Nothing mattered. She must avenge.

He smirked again and was about to say something, when Hermione pointed her wand and him and shouted: "Impedimenta!" But having rather good reflexes, Greyback avoided the spell and shot something in her in return. The curse hit her in the left shoulder, and a knife wound appeared there. She didn't even notice the sharp pain. She waved her wand:

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shrieked, and this time, she hit him and the spell paralyzed him. She saw the murderous look he shot her desperately in helpless efforts to move. She caught him, he was under her complete control. She's gonna avenge her friends now.

And then, a terrible sadistic part appeared inside of her, the part she didn't know existed. But this time she let this side take advantage.

"Sectumsempra" she hissed, watching the terrible bleeding wounds appear all over his body. If he was able to shout, he would be screaming now. There was no a clean piece on his clothes that wasn't covered with blood.

But that wasn't enough. She wanted more. _She wanted him to be in such a pain no one ever felt._

"Crucio" Hermione hissed, noticing the tears silently ran down Greyback's cheeks. She felt the control and it drove her completely mad.

Seversl moments passed or may be several minutes when she finally took off the Cruciatus curse and paralyzing spell. He fell on his back momentarily, crying with pain.

She walked to him slowly and bowed down to his face.

"Did I tell you just how much I hate you?" She whispered. He didn't answer her, of course, but she continued. "I hate you so much that words cannot explain. You killed the people whom I loved, and to prevent you from doing it again I'll now do the thing I will regret about later. Go to hell, Greyback." She waved her wand. "Avada Kedavra."

He stopped moving and crying immediately. His eyes became empty, his mouth slightly opened.

She didn't have much time to watch the dead werewolf; she had to find Ron and Harry.

But running through the fighting people, she couldn't help thinking of what she had just done. It wasn't her first murder; she had to kill on the war to defense herself. But that was her first _wishful_ murder. She killed him on purpose, when she didn't have to. She _enjoyed_ killing a human being, and no matter how bad he was, she killed a person consciously, and that's what terrified her.

She stopped again when she saw a blond man, fighting with as blond person as he was himself. She recognized Malfoys at once. On getting closer, she saw Draco shouting curses at his own father, who was rather pale and skinny after the Azkaban.

"You, betrayer of your family!" Lucius screamed, shooting spells at his son. "How dared you come here and fight with your father?! Come on, kill me, or I'll do it to you!"

"No!" Draco shouted wildly, and Hermione saw a green light beam hit the second Malfoy in the chest. Draco killed his father.

Somehow this thought distracted her of her own murder. Draco must be really brave to do that. She wanted to approach him and comfort him, but she remembered of a battle around them, so she kept running. Turning for a moment she saw him fall on his knees, hugging his father's body.

And then she saw Ron. Her heart stopped for a moment and then began beating again two times quicker. He was alive! Nothing else mattered. Harry must be somewhere around. She ran to Ron who just finished fighting with some young Death Eater, shooting a stunning spell at him. He saw Hermione and for a moment his face shone.

"Merlin, you're alive!" He exclaimed, tears appearing in his eyes. In spite of the battle going on around them, they hugged quickly. For a moment, while Ron's arms was around her, she felt safe, and a quick thought appeared in her mind that 'everything will be alright'. The next moment, the thought was gone and the safe feeling disappeared.

"Have you seen Harry?" She shouted to him, trying to outvoice other people.

"Saw him two minutes ago" Ron shouted back. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked somewhere above her shoulder.

"Hermione, BEHIND!" He screamed, and she turned to look what was there, but in a second she felt horrible pain. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes. Each inch of her body cried with pain. It was worse, much worse than Cruciatus curse…

_I must fight_, a thought appeared in her mind. _I must fight for House, I can't loose another love…_

She didn't think of anything else, because the next moment everything went black.

House paced around his office, complete mess in his head. That can't be! That's completely insane! She couldn't be a witch! There was no such a thing as magic! No way!

_But it explains everything_, a voice in his head said. He thought of it before, of course, but he just couldn't accept it. Even in spite of the fact it would explain all of her secrets and tricks with cane and fire and her stick… it was a wand, wasn't it? But it completely ruined his whole idea of the world system! And… and it was just impossible for him to believe it. He just couldn't. Not so fast, at least.

He quitted the room and went to Wilson's office. Without knocking, he entered the room, finding Wilson writing some of the files as every other day.

"What's up, House?" He said not looking at him. House made his way to the coach.

"Oh, nothing actually, I just wanted to visit my dear friend, who, by the way, doesn't even tell me the truth" House said, offended.

"And what didn't I tell you?" Wilson said nonchalantly, a sound of pen scratch could be heard. "That Cuddy doesn't actually wear an underwear?"

"No, I… Wait, are you serious?" House asked him amused, forgetting about the theme for a moment.

Wilson gave a long-suffering sigh. House went on.

"Oh c'mon, take out that little wand of yours and made me tell you everything you want," House said as if talking about the weather. The scratching stopped sharply. Wilson finally looked at House.

"D'ya know something?" Wilson asked him nervously, sounding hoarse.

"Only that my employee is a witch and probably isn't gonna come back from wherever she is now, and that my best friend is a bid fat liar, who is probably a wizard himself, and hasn't ever told me." House stated, glaring at Wilson.

Wilson settled back in his chair, looking everywhere but at House.

"I'm not a wizard," He began quietly. "I was born in a family of wizards but I was never a normal wizard myself. I am a squib. A person, who is born in a family wizard, but is depleted of any magical abilities. Such people have always been in derision in the magical world. While my brother was going to the Hogwarts – the magic school, I had to study in a usual muggle school, forced to watch magic every day, but not being able to do any of it." He paused and sighed heavily, House listening to him with great interest. "Of course, I knew, I would never become a normal wizard, so I gave up the idea of reading my brother's textbooks. If I couldn't do magic in a wizard world, than I could try it here. I went to the med school to study for the oncologist. I've always dreamt of being able to do miracles, so now may be my dream became true." He stopped, thinking of something. House waited patiently, but he didn't continue.

"And, then?" He said, hoping Wilson will continue the story, because it was the most interesting thing than happened to him for the last few years, except for the Hermione's little tricks, of course.

"Of course I'm aware of what is happening in the Magic world, too." Wilson spoke again. "They had a great war lately, which lasted almost thirty years actually. The war was over about a month ago. The Light won, but we lost a terrifying number of people. The…" He was interrupted by House.

"Wait, wait! The Light?" He repeated in a tone of an exalted boy, who's just seen the first trick in his life.

"Yes, the Light. There were two sides: the side of the Light, and the side of the so-called Lord Voldemort, a powerful wizard, who wanted to rule the world. He began the war in the late 1970-es, than he was too weak for almost thirteen years and in 1984 he appeared again, more powerful than he had ever been. He had lots of followers or servants, actually, who called themselves Death Eaters. There were a huge number of them all over the world." He paused again to take a deep breath and continue. "As I was saying, the Light won. There are lots of heroes of the war, who got the Order of Merlin of different power, but we have three national heroes of Great Britain, who did most of all for the Light. They are famous for all over the Magic world now, even in Asia and Russia. Their names" He looked House straight in the eye. "Are Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

House knew it was leading to this. But he wasn't prepared to hear that Hermione was actually a big star. So were, by the way, her friends, who came to visit her.

"But if she is so famous, why did she come to work here?" House asked him with true interest.

"You just said why. Because of her popularity." Wilson answered. "She doesn't really like all that stuff."

"I knew she'd ran away from something!" House exclaimed smugly. "I only thought that it was her husband or something like that."

They sat in silence for a while, and then House remembered about the stag thing. He immediately described it to Wilson.

"This thing is called a Patronus. It is a accumulation of positive energy of people. It usually takes an appearance of an animal. Each person has its own animal. They can send Patronuses with different information." Wilson explained. "And what exactly did the stag said?"

"It said something about the Death Eaters attack on the Ministry, and…" House began only then understanding the terrible meaning of the message. Wilson paled. "And about some Weasleys died, and…" He swallowed. "Oh my God, Hermione went there!"

"Oh, God" Wilson said, pale. "Shit, the worst thing is that we can't do anything about that!"

"So, we can only sit here and wait for the news?" House asked him with disbelief.

"I suppose so." Wilson answered wearily, rubbing his forehead. "And we should hope there will be nothing bad with Hermione."

Oh shit. When he finally found the woman he could love, she was immediately taken from him by some mysterious force.

God, he hated changes.

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Hello hello!**

**Terribly sorry for not showing up for such a long time... But anyway I've made up another chapter, so please reward me with some REVIEWS!**

**Thanks to all, who reviewed it is very **_**very**_** important for me! Who has any idea or a wish to the story plot, I'm open and willing to listen to all your ideas and thoughts, so write them in reviews.**

**By the way I've faced the problem of publishing the new chapters – it says I can't publish more than 15 chapters! Any ideas what am I gonna do with that?**

**Enjoy!**

It ached all over. Hermione found herself lying on something, feeling sharp pain in the shoulder that was killing her. She didn't wanna wake up and face the horrors of the real world she only hoped she could go back to the dreamless painless dream and never wake up again to see the war going on. She didn't bother to open her eyes but continued lying, when she heard some muffled voices as if from far away.

Hermione figured she was in the Burrow probably, because the voices definitely belonged to Weasley twins, Ron and Harry.

She tried to open one eye and was immediately blinded by the bright light. She screwed up her eyes and hissed as the headache appeared momentarily. She heard the voices stop talking.

"Oh, God, Hermione, you're awake!" She heard Harry exclaim with relief and helped her to sit. Not opening her eyes she felt a cup with some substance against her mouth. "C'mon, drink it, Snape made it specially for you."

She swallowed the terribly bitter potion, feeling it burn her throat, but the next moment the headache magically disappeared, and the pain in the shoulder was much less. She opened her eyes finally and looked around.

She was right about being in the Burrow. She saw the worried faces of Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Bill and two blond kids.

"What happened?" She asked her voice hoarse. She coughed.

Harry and Ron exchanged the meaningful looks. Only now she noticed their faces were pale and their eyes red and swollen. Gosh, they weren't crying, were they?

"Bella hit you with some dark spell, Great Merlin, I thought you were dead" Ron answered in slightly shaky voice.

Yes, she could remember someone hit her. But that wasn't the worst.

"And?" She said, encouraging him to continue, but not really wanting to hear. But Ron didn't continue, he hang his head and kept silent.

"Ron killed her." Harry said for him in monotone tone.

Ron killed Bellatrix. And she killed Fenrir. Well, at least she wasn't alone.

There was an awkward silence in the room. She looked at the twins. Bill caught her look and stood up immediately.

"I should take kids to Mom. She's in her room." He got Antoine in his arms and Mary-Victoire by her hand. "See ya later." He said and walked out of the room.

"Anyway," Fred began quietly. "When I killed Bella's dear husband, and Harry terminated Dolohov, they suddenly disapparated."

Oh, Blimey. So they weren't caught. So the revolt of Death Eaters is going on, then.

"Hermione," George spoke for the first time. "They…" He coughed and she noticed his eyes water "They killed Dad, Ginny and Percy."

No. _No. That can't be_. She could take Mr. Weasley and Percy because she wasn't really close to them, but not Ginny, one of her best friends, Ginny, so joyful and young, Ginny, _Ginny_…

She could feel her eyes watering. That, _that_ was the worst. She couldn't even imagine it. She couldn't loose Ginny, not her, Ginny was like a sister to Hermione, may be even more than sister! How?! How could she fucking die?!

"That wasn't her fault, Hermione!" Harry said, and she understood she said last phrase aloud, but she didn't care.

Gee, how many friends had she to loose before they stop?!

_God, oh my God, thanks to Merlin Harry and Ron are alive!_

"Oh Merlin, I'm so happy you're alive!" She exclaimed trough the tears and they all hugged then - Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They held each other, Hermione thanking God, Merlin, Heaven and all saints for having her other friends alive.

They sat that for a while, before breaking apart finally.

She felt so very empty.

"I'm afraid for Mom," Ron whispered, swallowing his own tears. "I'm so afraid that she won't manage so many deaths."

The statement hung over the room like an invisible cloud. He was too right. Molly Weasley hardly could overcome Charlie's death after the Battle of Hogwarts, but having three other members of her family dead… Who can overcome _that_?

"You do sleep now, Hermione," Harry said softly. "I think we all deserve a good dream now"

They all agreed. But in fact, she doubted anyone could sleep well then.

And with that, they went to their own rooms, leaving Hermione with the terrible mess of feelings and emotions inside.

House couldn't work and think normally. In fact the thought of Hermione prevented him from eating and sleeping and living a normal life. He was angry with himself for being not able to take his emotions under control, with Hermione for leaving him when he needed her so much, with Wilson for telling him everything about the fucking war, with Cameron, who now, when Hermione left began to flirt shamelessly with House, not understanding that he didn't care.

He was sick and tired of these thoughts, of these emotions, all that he wanted was being mentally empty, not feeling anything.

May be Wilson was right about the physical condition depended on mental condition, because his leg hurt like hell, forcing him to take his Vicodin three times more often than usually.

And as if it wasn't enough, Cuddy forced him to take some fucking case.

"May be, it's Lupus?" Cameron suggested as always.

"Oh, may be you shut the hell up?!" House exploded. "Leave the freaking Lupus alone already! The patient would have cough and you'll thrust yourself with it?!"

He saw tears in Cameron's eyes, he knew he shouldn't have shouted at her, but he couldn't help it. And he didn't care, actually.

"Stop shouting at her!" Chase exclaimed, with the expression of noble self-sacrifice on his face.

"Oh, look at our noble Wombat! When Granger was around you went all noble to her too! Did she reject you, too, like Cameron did? Oh, no, you haven't slept with her when she was high, after all…"

"So it's all about Granger?" Forman interrupted calmly, watching House rubbing his leg. "Is it because of her you went all bad guy?"

"Oh, shut it, Forman." House hissed aggressively. "May be we go back to the patient now? Or does anyone wanna say another stupid thing? Or do you wanna continue staring at me like idiots?" He said icily, and they continue discussing the patient.

"House, is it true that you yelled at Chase for breathing too loudly?" Wilson questioned, stepping in House's office.

"He was breathing like a fucking elephant." House stated, not even looking at Wilson. He was sitting in his chair, bouncing his red tennis ball at the wall, trying with each throw to take damn Hermione out of his mind. God knows how he was tired of keeping it to himself. He did need Wilson right now.

"Wanna talk about her?" Wilson asked him shrewdly, as if reading his mind.

Gosh, he hated all these hearty talks, but he really had no choice. He had to speak his mind, otherwise he'd explode.

"I…" He began hesitantly, looking anywhere but at Wilson, who sat on the chair across House's table. "Iwrrybouthrmione" He blurted quickly.

"Pardon?" Wilson said patiently, not being able to help a small smile making its way on his face.

"I, kind of, worry about Hermione" House repeated quietly, turning his back to Wilson. Fuck, he did feel like crap. How pathetic of him…

"House, you know, only you can care about another person and feel like a shit about it." Wilson smiled, but the next moment his smile was washed away by another thought.

House looked at Wilson, who looked a bit pale. Oh yeah, he helped him to feel better!

"You think this battle thing is really serious?" House asked him, trying to sound nonchalant. Wilson didn't buy it.

"Of course it's serious! At least two of Weasleys have died and they're great wizards!" Wilson exclaimed, pacing around the room "And for god's sake, House, I got it that you're worried, so stop act like an ass and pretending you don't care! It really annoys me!" Wilson scolded.

"Then quit telling me how fucking scrappy it is and tell me how can we know about Hermione?" House shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

Wilson suddenly stopped, and looked House directly in the eye. "Do you like her?" he asked in the stupid mysterious voice as if they were discussing some Supernatural series. House rolled his eyes. Was Wilson that stupid or did he wait for House to bug him off? That talk already unnerved him, did Wilson want more?

"Oh no, she's like a sister which I never had, you know," House said sarcastically, and this time Wilson rolled his eyes.

"House, I mean it: do you _like _her?" He repeated firmly.

"Oh, please, stop acting like some drama queen, Wilson, or I'm gonna puke!" House said, irritated. "What's the difference between 'I like her' and 'I _**like **_her'?"

"So you do like her, don't you?" Wilson said triumphantly.

"Shut it already! I've just said I like her! What else d'ya want? Do you expect me to dance an 'I love her' dance? Or make a big lovely poster with her photo all over?" He said cynically.

"No, but you finally admitted that you love her!" Wilson grinned.

"Hey hey! I _like_ her, not _love_ her! Oh, wipe off that stupid smug expression of yours or I'll do it!" House threatened.

Oh, he _did_ regret he started this conversation at the first place. Now he has smiling joyful shining Wilson around him, telling him how beautiful and smart would be his and Hermione's kids. He wished he could kick Wilson, or at least punch him.

Well, not in the hospital – he should wait till they are on the parking. Then he'll be able to do both.

But, he had to admit, Wilson was right at one thing.

He loved Hermione.

**Well, did you like the chapter, guys??? Please let me now!**

**And Please tell me what to do with the chapter-limit thing, or otherwise I won't be able to post new chapters!**


	10. Everybody's feelings

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Hey hey!**

**Terribly sorry for such a long absence! Exams and all that creepy stuff, you know…**

**Anyway, my winter holidays have begun so now I'm posting much more often!**

**I've also started a new fiction Step in The Dark, so PLEASE be nice and give me a present for Christmas and New Year by reading it and reviewing! You can find it on my page.**

**Also, I'd like to thank all those of you who reviewed! You're great help to me, guys!**

**Now read and enjoy!**

Hermione had been lying on the coach for almost three hours since she had awaked.

She felt terribly empty inside. Her eyes ached from long crying, and she could tell they were red and swollen.

It was light outside, so it was probably day time. And still she didn't hear a thing. Everithing was deadly quiet.

And only one thing never left her mind – _Ginny died._

It was so impossible, so improbable and at the same time – so very true.

She lost a sister. Because Ginny was like a sister to her.

"_See ya on the match, Hermione! Ron promised me to wash all my dishes during a whole week for my going there!"_

They were to meet at the Quidditch match at Saturday.

Ginny will _never_ see Quidditch again.

Hermione felt the tears appear again. Her temples began throbbing. She covered her face with hands.

"_Oh, have you heard that? Victor Crum is playing! Missed him, huh?"_

No, she didn't miss Krum, she is missing her, Ginny, now.

Hermione jumped to her feet, the blanket falling on the floor.

_I can't take it_, she thought desperately, pacing the room angrily, _I can't deal with it_.

She didn't even have time to tell Ginny about her new work, about _House_.

She stopped abruptly. She hasn't thought about House for quite long.

_Is he ok? Is he angry with her for leaving like that? Did he understand that she was a witch?!_

A moment distraction from the thoughts of Ginny was just the very thing she needed. She needed something to busy herself with, something to think of. House was exactly that thing.

He certainly summed up two and two and guessed who she really was. He was the smartest guy she knew after all, except may be Dumbledore. How did he react then? Was he mad? Or may be he simply didn't believe it? He probably went to Wilson for explanations. Well, Wilson, being a milksop as he was, would certainly tell him everything after being put under some pressure or even blackmail.

So what now? Would she have problems with the Ministry about Secrecy Status? Not that she cared so much about it now, when so many people died and Ginny…

Ginny again. Everything she tried to think of would eventually end up on Ginny! She was so tired of it! She just wanted to sleep normally a little bit, without awful dreams of someone dying again and again.

_How could Harry live with this since he was fourteen?_ She thought unhappily.

And one more thing.

She killed a person.

She fell on the coach, petrified with that thought. She only remembered that now. She could feel her stomach jump and her heart freeze. Not only she voluntarily killed a man, but she also enjoyed the process. She enjoyed torturing him.

Now, what kind of person was she?

Hermione had always believed she had a big kind heart, so her parents and later her teachers told her. She believed she was quite kind.

But she killed Greyback not with her kindness, didn't she?

How could she then look her friends in the eye with the knowing that she was nothing better than a Death Eater. It didn't matter after all that he was a killer of her friends, a Death Eater. Only one thing matters now – she's the killer.

_I am a killer,_ she thought as the tear rolled down her cheek. _I can be a Death Eater as well._

A decision was made immediately. She couldn't stay in that house with these people any more. She felt dirty and sick, as if by staying in Burrow she could infect other Weasleys with her dirt.

Hermione quickly found her clothes in the darkness and put them on. She will send them a Patronus, but now she had to leave. She will now go home and try to sleep there.

She looked around one last time, and with a heart-rending thought that _nothing will be ok now_, she disapparated straight to her flat.

A small cry of astonishment did catch her off-guard.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you can go to her place and see whether she had returned yet or not." Wilson said reasonably to House, who was rummaging in his Chinese food with a sour face.

House glanced at him.

"Oh, you're still here." He said. "And I thought it was Chinese talking to me in that annoying voice."

"House I am serious!" Wilson repeated sternly. "If you don't do it, then I'll do!" he told House and even got to his feet.

House looked at him with surprise.

"And where's the blackmail?" He asked his friend.

"Oh, I dunno," Wilson said sarcastically, making a thoughtful expression. "She's probably very high-strung now after that fight in the Ministry, and she needs someone to comfort her, and I'm sure she'd throw herself on anyone in that moment." He said and then added smugly "Would you like that person to be me, and not you?"

House frowned. May be Wilson was right and he did need to see Hermione?

He could surely take advantage of her condition to put his hand down her pants, and she would certainly fall for his charm.

But would he do that?

She was _Hermione_ after all, and he did not intend on hurting her by no means.

_Why the hell have I gone all that sugar and spice and everything nice?_

_Because I like her._

Did he?

Fuck, was he even sure it was not a simple lust? Because if it was, he had better leave it and forget.

_And, for heavens sake, she is a _witch_!_

He hasn't even thought that through yet. That fact was somewhere outside of his head. He just couldn't take it, accept it, because he _still _couldn't believe it. At least, until he see the real magic.

_But I did see the magic. She showed it to me, _he thought, remembering the time in the cafeteria, when Hermione showed him her 'tricks', using magic in fact.

But that didn't count because he didn't take that as magic then.

But now, no matter what Wilson told him, he needed a proof. Because he did not want to be done.

"You're right" He told Wilson thoughtfully.

Wilson stopped talking sharply and stared at House.

"Really?" He asked him in disbelief. "You are really gonna do as I adviced you?"

House made a wry face. Wilson sounded like he was gonna cry with joy.

"I'm touched" Wilson said seriously, and House understood that he meant it.

"Ok, ok" House said, getting up and heading to the door, "C'mon, you'll carry me to Hermione's."

"What? Now?" Wilson said, glancing at his watch. "But it's only two o'clock! You can't leave in the middle of your work day!"

House smirked at him. "Can I?"

Wilson frowned. "Well, _I_ can't"

"Oh, I'm sure your little sick kiddies would survive a couple hours without you!"

After a heavy silence, Wilson finally nodded, still looking wrathful.

"You know, I'm only doing it for the greater good." He said as they were going to the parking.

"Meaning?"

"It would be good for everyone in the hospital when you finally become staid" Wilson told him. "Cuddy will be furious about our leaving!" he added.

"Cuddy will be furious about everything I do" House said, smirking smugly. "But the fact that _you_ left like that can possibly bring her a heart attack"

"You are welcome, House" Wilson said sarcastically, getting into the car.

They sat in the Wilson's car for a while in silence, until Wilson started a car and a radio switched on, filling the silence with some stupid love song.

They were driving for almost five minutes when House spoke finally.

"You know," He began hesitantly, looking at his hands. "I do appreciate your helping me around"

Wilson stared at him, surprised.

"Well… Thank you for such a difficult confession for you, but House, please, stop talking like that, you scary me with that hearty talks!"

"So, when you want me to begin that hearty-"

"Look, we are here" Wilson interrupted him, pointing at the light house through the window.

House looked through the window where Wilson was pointing to see a small light house where Hermione supposed to live. He suddenly felt doubts about whether he should go there. What if Hermione is not on the mood to see him? Two of her friends died, so why not?

He sighed heavily, knowing that Wilson was watching him. He wouldn't give him a satisfaction of seeing House's feelings, would he? He's Gregory House after all, so he'll keep his emotions under control otherwise it would harm his reputation.

"Are we going there or do you need another five minutes to stare at me like an idiot?" He said to Wilson sarcastically, seeing something like relief on his friend's face for a moment.

"Oh, you really shouldn't thank me for getting you here on my car, House!" Wilson grumbled, getting out of the car and waiting for House to do the same. Seeing that House was failing at getting in his feet, he offered him his help hand.

"Ouch!" Wilson exclaimed as House hit him in the knee with his cane. He almost fell on the ground, rubbing his knee and hissing.

"Awe" House said with mock sympathy. "Do you need my help to get to the house?"

Wilson only glared at him, trying to stand straight.

"Oh, c'mon, let's go! Stop whining!" House asked him but it sounded like a demand. And no longer waiting for Wilson, he headed to the front door.

"Do you know on what floor does she live?" Wilson asked House, on catching up with him, limping.

"Yup" House said, pressing the lift button and waiting for the lift to come.

"And?"

But House didn't respond, because the lift doors opened, and House stepped in, suddenly looking almost scarred.

"House! What's wrong?" Wilson called, but House looked somewhere behind Wilson.

Hardly had Wilson looked around, walking out of the lift cabin, when House pressed the sixth floor button, leaving Wilson behind.

"Sixth floor!" He shouted through the closing lift doors.

On stepping out of the lift on the sixth floor, he looked around to see four doors, each leading to a different flat. He stopped.

Not that he didn't know, in what flat Hermione lived, it was №21 if he was not mistaken, but his enthusiasm completely left him. Good that he had some time to collect himself while limping Wilson was getting to that floor.

But still, somewhere deep inside, he felt the childish fear as in some cheap drama TV show, he'd find Hermione now with some young sexy playboy, kissing on the kitchen table.

Well, then, he'd be glad to remove his testicles without anesthesia.

"That was very nice of you, House" He herd behind and turned around to see offended Wilson.

"Why so long, Jimmy boy? Problems with the lift?"

"Very funny House!" Wilson growled. "I've just dislocate my ankle while getting here-"

He was interrupted by a quiet _pop_ sound behind them both. House turned around, and he was quite shocked to see Hermione appear right from within the air. He made a small cry of astonishment, and she looked around probably as shocked as they both were. She cleaned her throat.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" she stammered.

.

.

**Sorry that it is small, guys, but I've started my piano lessons and I am also starting a novel, so as you can see not really loads of time…**

**But still, this chapter took a lot from me, so I do hope you'll reward me by some reviews!**

**Love, smuchi.**

.

**.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Well, hello, my dear friends!**

**As you can see this chapter is quite long (for me, at least) so be nice and review the chapter ! ****J**

**I'd also like to thank all who reviewed to the previous one, and, of course, **_**charmed-san**_** especially, because she had been giving me a great help and support all the way long! **

**charmed-san****: I won't tell you everything now because you wouldn't be interested this way, but I'll tell you that Hermione will have to experience not the best of times…**

**So now read, enjoy and review!**

_._

_Oh my God, oh my God, I've just apparated in front of a muggle! _Hermione thought, being in the current moment at the edge of hysterics.

She apparated in front of House, muggle, and not just used some random common spell that the Ministry wouldn't even notice, but _apparated!_

She'll have great problems with the Ministry right up to hearing of her case. Great Merlin, they would take her wand! And it's completely her fault! Who apparates being in such a depressed condition?! No wonder she even missed her place and found herself in the hall instead of her room!

And more to it, she had now two pairs of shocked eyes on her.

_Wonderful._

"Wh- what are you doing here?" she managed to say, trying her best to sound calm, as if appearing from within the air women were an everyday thing to House.

"Not that I'm not surprised to see you here, all… unexpected" House finally said, still looking a bit bewildered. His expression would make her laugh in every other day, but now she didn't even think of smiling. She just stood there, not knowing what to do, feeling panic, grief, weariness and scare rising in her all at once.

How she wish to just lie down and never wake up again.

"How was… the battle?" Wilson asked her awkwardly with concern, and she couldn't help it, she tried, she really did, but tears ran down her cheeks all the same.

And she burst out sobbing.

She cried loudly and ugly, not like beautiful women do in the movies. It was not some drunken tears but crying with a great effort. She'd thought she had no tears left, but she was obviously mistaken.

Hermione couldn't stand anymore. She leaned against the white wall, not caring that her clothes would be dyed with whitewashing, and slided down.

She was so tired.

She could feel strong arms around her that grabbed her and lifted her in the air. She didn't even bother to open her eyes to look whether it was Wilson or House. But she liked the arms, they were warm and safe. She buried her nose in the bend of the man's neck and screwed her eyes shut.

_May be she just close her eyes and when she'd open them everything will be alias?_

"Hermione"

Someone's calling her. Who?

"Hermione!"

_House. Such a soft voice. I've never heard him sound like that._

"Hermione, please, take off the protected spell from the door, otherwise we won't be able to come in"

_And that's Wilson. Of course, they won't come in; I put here the strongest Protecting Charm I could manage. _

"_Finite Protectum Maximo._" she muttered so quietly she doubted that the spell would work, but she more felt than heard that the door opened. She remembered that she had to say the password.

"_In essence divided_?" she added in half sleep.

Arms immediately took her in her flat. She noticed they moved too slowly as if something bothered the man who was carrying her.

So it was House, obviously, slow because of his cane.

She didn't even resist, she just let him carry her even though she knew she'd be humiliated later. She was just in hysterics now, she'll be better later.

Hermione felt House put her down on her bed and covered with something, probably, her blankets. She felt so devastated and ruined, as if all her emotions left her, leaving only a yawning hole of grief that seemed to be stuck in her forever, and nothing would ever make her feel better. She would never be able to love again…

She could imagine now how it felt after a Dementor Kiss.

Tears appeared again but she didn't even have the strength to get angry. Self-pity was proper thing right now, so she just let the feeling swallow her up.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality could be a few minutes only, she fell asleep.

.

.

That was awful. That was the most awful thing that had happened to him for the last few years, because he never felt such a hurt for another human being.

Of course he imagined her being depressed, but what he saw was far from his naïve thoughts.

She was like a ghost – pale, light, almost transparent, with big black circles round her eyes. And eyes… eyes was the worst, as if she would never feel the joy and happiness again. And they were dark. Not the color, they still were that clear brown color, but the expression changed.

Because she changed herself obviously, and not in the good way.

Something was telling him that she would never be the same Hermione again.

And that fact hurt him the most.

"Oh God," Wilson sighed, sitting down on the chair across the table to be face-to-face with House. They were sitting in Hermione's kitchen. "Poor Hermione, again and again she has to loose everything that is dear to her, and that's never enough" He said with such a pity that House convulsed a little.

Wilson rubbed his eyes and looked at House.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked in the hearty voice. House nodded.

"Tell me more about the war." House asked his friend.

Wilson shook his head.

"I don't know anything else other that I told you already." He said in the same disgusting hearty voice.

"Oh please, you know about it as well as you know that I'll get it of you anyway, so lets safe our time and you just tell me!" House said, frowning. "And for fucks sake get away that freakin hearty tone, you make me think you're some Mother Teresa!"

"Ok" Wilson finally said after long silence. "But I still don't know very much, only what I could read in the _Daily Prophet_, the magic newspaper," he explained to House confused face. "Anyways…" He made a long-suffering sigh.

"When Hermione, Harry and Ron were at their forth year at Hogwarts," he began as if he was a professional story-teller, "Voldemort rose with the help of the craziest ones of his Death Eaters. A seven-year student died then, right in front of Harry Potter. They were fourteen then" he added.

"Fourteen?" House interrupted him. "What kind of school it is? The school for degenerates, if children are fourteen in their fourth year?"

"No, House, children go to Hogwarts only at the age of eleven not a year earlier. They are allowed to have a wand only when they're eleven." Wilson explained, and House could hear some new notes in his tone, and he could recognize it as envy. Well, that he could understand.

"That year was very hard for all of them," Wilson continued, and his look became unfocused. "Some random journalist Rita Skiter accused Harry of lying to everyone about the Voldemort's rise, than Hermione of tempting Harry. It was not true, of course," he added quickly, noticing House's eyes flash. "But nevertheless. The next year, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who then was considered as a criminal died. There was a fight at the Ministry that day, loads of Death Eaters vs. six teenagers, Harry, Ron and Hermione included. Sirius Black was the only living Harry's relative and he was friends with Hermione and Ron, too. That was Hermione's first loss."

He fell silent for a moment, letting House to think over the information he'd just heard.

"The next year the open war began. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard for the last five centuries , the headmaster of Hogwarts, the only one real protector and the smartest person I've ever known" He ignored the offended look House shot him "was killed. By professor Severus Snape." He finished, looking at now both furious and terrified House.

"Wh-What the fuck?! And they let him walk ri-" he began furiously.

"And as we found out later, the headmaster left the document where he informed everyone that he personally made Snape kill him, leaving that git no choice." Wilson said, showing with his tone what he really thought of Snape.

"The seventh year was to be their last year at Hogwarts but they didn't go there even though it was the only one safe place in England. They three went out to find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes that-"

"Wait, what?" House questioned.

"I'll tell you without details – horcruxe – is one of the darkest magic of the world. It splits one's soul in a piece and you leave that piece of soul in horcruxe…"

He stopped, seeing that House was looking at him like on an idiot.

"I guess I will never have a hoxruce because nothing can split my hard stone soul" House said sarcastically.

"Oh stop it, House, you don't know what you're talking about!" Wilson said, annoyed. "And it's _horcruxe_"

"Whatever, because I understand no word from your definition of _horcruxe_"

"Well, you can split your soul by voluntarily killing a human being," Wilson said quickly. "And that split piece of soul you have to put in something material and safe for it. The thing in which you put your soul called horcruxe. It gives you an extra live. So if I kill you, but you'd made a horcruxe before, you wouldn't actually die, but stay in alive in the form of bodiless spirit unless you have that horcruxe." Wilson finished awkwardly, not liking the topic obviously.

"So," House said thoughtfully "I can split my soul, and my horcruxe will be some… spoon, for example. And when someone cut my head off I won't die?" Wilson nodded. "Cool" House said, smiling dreamily.

"House!" Wilson demanded. "And you don't actually care that you have to _kill_ for that?!"

"Relax Jimmy boy, I'm only kidding." House said defensively. "But I would not refuse to the opportunity to come and scare you in your dreams…"

Wilson made another long-suffering sigh.

"To be completely sure that he was immortal, he made thirteen horcruxes. It took almost ten years from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy destroy them all."

"Malfoy?!" House repeated now angrily.

"Yes, Malfoy" Wilson confirmed. "He and Hermione began dating when they were sixteen. It was a secret at first, then… Anyway, he was there when Death Eaters killed Hermione's Mum. They married a year before the end of the war.

The last year of the war was the most terrible. Almost all of Hermione's friends were killed, Charlie Weasley included. There was a Battle of Hogwarts where Harry Potter finally killed Lord Voldemort." Wilson rubbed his forehead. "And that's all, I guess."

"Wow" House said, unable to think of anything else to say.

He could now understand that sad look in Hermione's eyes that was always with her. Now, he supposed, it would be far worse.

Why? Hasn't she already had enough grief in her life? It almost physically hurt him when he looked at her and saw her like that.

He couldn't guess what he was gonna do now.

Suddenly, a _pop_ could be heard, and in the middle of the room appeared Harry Potter himself. House could still remember him when they visited Hermione in the hospital.

He could see changes in him, too – very pale, even more thin, unhealthy shine in his eyes and dark circles under them. He also was grieving hard.

Potter stood there, looking at them very surprised, his wand in his hand.

"Oh," he said quietly. "I thought there would be no one in here." He looked closer. "I guess you're Dr House and Dr Wilson?" He asked them politely.

Wilson nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, and there's no need to oblivate us, I'm a squib, and House is aware of your being a wizard. Hermione has recently apparate in front of him" He said as politely as Potter.

Potter lowered his wand, which was pointing at them the whole time, making House feel uncomfortable.

"Appareted?" Potter repeated stupidly, then shook his head. "Oh, yes, right, she disapparated from the Burrow and left the note that she would go home." He murmured. "So where's she?"

"She's sleeping" House spoke, surprised that his voice sounded so hoarse suddenly.

Potter looked at him sadly.

"She had hysterics, didn't she?" He more stated than asked them.

"Yeah." Wilson said. "And quite hard one"

Harry nodded again.

"Well, I guess I should wait for her to wake up here" He said, sitting down on the one of the chairs. "It's just… she left so suddenly, we were worried." He took off his ridiculous round glasses and rubbed his bridge. "And that freakin news…" He looked at Wilson, desperation obvious on his face.

"Can you imagine, they want to hold an election now and remove Kingley from the post of a Minister!" He blurted unhappily.

So that magic people wanna change their Minister?

"Seriosly?!" Wilson said incredibly. "But why?!"

"You probably know that most off the Death Eaters are people from reach ancient families with loads of money! They probably intend to put some of their gits on the post and make their own rules!" Potter exclaimed, jumping from his seat and beginning to pace around the room.

"And can you imagine what did Kingley tell me today?!" He demanded, looking at Wilson again. "They wanna arrest Ron and Hermione for killing that FUCKING DEATH EATERS!" The last words he shouted, his face absolutely white.

_Oh fuck! Arrest Hermione?! What the hell?!_

"She killed that werewolf Greyback yesterday on the Battle!" Potter told him, answering to the unspoken question. "They don't care he killed more than fifty people and that it was self-defense, they just wanna avenge their Lord!" He sat down again, breathing wildly.

House stared at his hands. Ten minutes ago he couldn't imagine anything worse that had already happened, now that 'worse' came. What could he do? How could he help to prevent his Hermione from getting hurt again? Shit, if he could only kick their fucking asses!

They all suddenly heard a noise from Hermione's room, and House understood she had woken up from Potters screams. Oh God, she had better be sleeping, she's not gonna to get good news now.

He shook his head, trying to get away the feeling of grief that appeared about an hour ago. He only now understood just how much he loved Hermione, he loved her so much, and he still couldn't do anything for her! What's the use of him?!

House saw Potter stand up and head to her room to probably talk to her and tell her the news. He touched the man with his cane by the shoulder, making Potter turn to face him.

"Please," He said as quietly as he could, hating the pleading notes in his voice. "Be careful. Take care of her" He paused, looking Potter straight in the eye. "She means a lot to me"

He was very grateful to Potter, who didn't start asking him questions but simply nodded, and House knew that he understood.

Hermione had good friends after all.

When Potter entered Hermione's room, House knew that this blow could be too hard for Hermione.

And he swore to himself he'd do anything in his power to protect this time the person he loved.

.

**Please guys, tell me what do you think of it, because this depressive chapters t****ake the hell lot of strength out of me, so PLEASE let me know your opinions!**


	11. The beginning of the end

**Chapter Twentieth**

**Good evening (or probably morning for you), my dear readers!**

**I was quite happy today when I woke up and saw rather lot of reviews from you, so thank you!**

**I also congratulate you all on Christmas, as you can probably know, in Russia Christmas is not on the 25****th**** of December but on the January, 7****th****! So I wish you all good luck and happiness! So as my Christmas present for you guys, there's a present for you in this chapter :)**

**And the last think, please check out my other fic because I posted it rather long ago, and since then got only one review, so PLEASE let me know whether I should or should not continue writing it, so I wouldn't stress myself out!**

**Here's the link to the fic:**

**.net/s/4739949/1/Step_in_the_Dark**

**Merry Christmas guys! I love you! Be happy!**

**Charmed-chan****, thank you for your help, Merry Christmas to you especially, because you're stuck with me until the very end (how dramatic :)) :) I'm very really sorry for all that san-chan thing, I love your nickname but always mix it because of my terrible memory and lack of any attention… Anyway may be you can tell me what the difference between chan and san? :D**

**Now read :)**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty. **

**.**

The first thing she saw after opening her eyes was Harry's sad face. And that somehow made her a bit disappointed, probably because she'd expected to see another person.

She immediately felt shame and guilt to Harry – he was so worried about her that even came here and she was being all selective here.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and slowly managed to sit. Harry sat on the edge of her bed.

Fortunately to her, she could feel the emotionless hole become much smaller. So sleep helped her, didn't it?

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry asked her softly.

She looked him right in the eye.

"Not quite good, but still much better than yesterday." She said hoarsely and her voice sounded emotionless. She coughed to get that tone away.

For a moment they both were silent until Hermione asked Harry the question that was on her mind since she woke up.

"Um… where is…" She faked a cough "where's Dr. House?"

Harry didn't look surprised with the question.

"He is in the kitchen. So is Wilson by the way." Harry told her, and she suddenly felt as if a heavy stone that was hanging on her neck disappeared. She could feel the tiny ball of warmth spreading inside of her. "D'ya want me to call House?" Harry asked her, and she nodded, not looking at him and feeling very embarrassed for some reason.

Almost at the door, Harry turned to her again.

"Hermione, you'll talk to him now, and when you finish, call me, I've got something of a great importance to tell you" He sad in a slightly monotone voice and she understood that something was definitely not good.

She watched Harry leave the room to call House and in a moment she heard quiet sounds of House's cane hitting the floor.

The moment before House entered the room Hermione understood suddenly that she was absolutely excited to see him. Last time she saw him and talked to him (not to mention her poor apparation) was before the battle, when everything was fine, and Ginny and Lupin and everyone else were alive.

Strangely enough, but the thought of Ginny didn't bring the terrible wave of grief and desperation. She felt pain of course but not the sharp and heart-rending like it was before, but seared.

_Well, time is healing after all._ She prayed the Lord to feel better and pain to leave and it happened. Not completely left, of course, she doubted it would ever leave completely, but she did feel better.

"Hey you, Miss Cool Witch, and I don't wanna hear that you didn't use magic on me when you created that bird in my throat!" House said, entering the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed like Harry did before.

"Hello, Dr House!" She tried to smile and probably succeeded, but still noticed House frown almost unnoticeable.

That probably was because of how he called him. She knew he didn't like her calling him 'doctor' all the time, but she simple couldn't overpower herself. It was like calling professor Snape just Snape in his face. And even knowing House would have better have her calling him just by his second name, all habits die hard.

"What's that?" Hermione asked him, frowning, seeing the cut on his hand.

"This?" He repeated, looking at his arm closely. "I thought you'd tell me that!" He said pointing an accusing finger at her. "You know, I couldn't believe that Wilson couldn't stick up for himself when his wallet could actually." House said, his eyes twinkling, again reminding her of Dumbledore with his brilliant blue eyes.

On understanding House meant the wallet she gave Wilson on his birthday, she got deeply red with embarrassment, but in a moment it was washed away, when she remembered the wallet biting only when someone have an intention on stealing.

"So you deserved it!" She exclaimed with conviction. "You shouldn't have tried to steal Wilson's money!"

She noticed a tiny, almost invisible smile appear on his face just for a moment.

The next moment he said something that pissed her off completely.

"You know, speaking of your little tricks, by the way," he began, sly shine in his eyes. "I was wondering whether it was one of your magic tricks because of which I am completely crazy about you." He said matter-of-factly in a serious tone. "Did you put one of your spells on me?" He asked her accusingly.

"Of course I did not!" Hermione exclaimed loudly both shock and offended, blushing wildly. "How could you ever _possibly_ think I would do such a thing to you?! Do you think I am some empty-headed idiot dreaming only about getting in her boss' pants?!" She roared at him incredible. "You know, you are not all that sexy and fascinating for me to do such a thing!" She sniffed scornfully.

House only smiled in return, the open happy smile she was sure she hadn't ever seen before.

And then it hit her, making her smile as well.

He certainly didn't think that low of her. But he just by, well, being himself, made her feel the storm of her usual emotions – happiness, access of tenderness, joy, offence, indignation, sarcasm. As if there was no battle and no deaths at all. As if it was her usual working day.

She doubted Harry would get such a result even after an hour of talking to her.

She smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you" She managed to whisper, suddenly not managing her own voice, and she felt such a great access of tenderness again and there was such a mess of emotions in her head, and she just couldn't control them…

The kiss was strange, because House obviously wasn't expecting it from her. After several moments he seemed like waking up from a trance and only then understanding that she was kissing him.

Then the most wonderful part began, because they were kissing, and Hermione had been wanting it for so long, and, _Merlin, _House tasted so good, sweet, probably because of the infinite number of his strawberry lollypops he took in the hospital, and his stubble was tickling her cheeks, and she wanted to smile, to laugh because it felt so damn wonderful, and she was able to feel again, to _love_ again, and she loved him so much, and wanted to tell him that he was better, million times better than…

"Malfoy" she breathed.

"Stacey" he said at the same time.

"I meant, you, you are definitely better than-" he began to justify himself but she interrupted him, knowing his logic chain perfectly because she herself thought the same.

"Shh, I know" she said, kissing him again softly and he fell silent immediately. "You are million times better than Malfoy"

He didn't show it, of course, but she still could see that her state made him relax a bit, as if he was waiting for her to pass sentence on whether he of Malfoy was better.

"That was… magically" House smirked after they broke apart.

"I have to tell you," Hermione said seriously, but she knew the corners of her lips were twitching. "You were right, that is all a simple Love Potion that I mixed with your coffee on my first day." She said dramatically.

"You are joking!" House said incredible. "I'm so glad you're joking again!" He said so softly, that she wouldn't believe him if he said that ten minutes ago.

"Oh no, I'm not joking, I was too afraid your heart was Cuddy's forever, so I decided to charm you magically!" she smiled, amazing herself at how quickly he returned her to her normal condition.

"You know," she said now really serious, putting her head on House's chest. "Ginny wouldn't want me to grieve her life all the time, would she?" she asked House in the voice that pleaded him to agree with her. "She'd want me to move on, no?"

"She surely would" House confirmed quietly, and she felt the last doubts leave her. "Otherwise, what's the point in living if you're not alive?" He said with some new unknown notes in his tone and she hugged him again, feeling safe and calm in his tight embrance.

"Greg," she whispered and he started. She knew not many people called him by his first name, and that fact made the moment even more intimate. The word sounded so strange and at the same time so tempting that she wanted to repeat it again and again. "Greg," she said again, as if tasting the name.

"What?" he said, trying to sound discontented, but she knew he was pleased.

"No, nothing," she said.

She was silent for the next few moments before saying.

"Oh, you have a stain on your t-shirt," she said, looking closely at his Pink Floyd shirt.

"So?" House said, as if it was ok.

It definitely wasn't ok!

"What do you mean 'so'?" she said disapprovingly. "You need to wash it!"

"Oh no, you didn't get it, I collect different stains on my shirt" House said sarcastically. "You see, that's the blood stain when the mad guy shot me," he showed her the red spot, "that's Wilson Coca Cola, he poured it out on me when I stole two hundred bucks from him," he showed her a big dark spot on his left side, ignoring her shocked look, "and that's my slaver while I was staring at Cuddy's boobs," He smirked, "before you, of course" he added quickly.

"So you see now? I can't wash it; it keeps lots of dear memories!" House said in a hearty tone.

"And I think it keeps only dry blood, sticky Coca cola and something… not quite pleasant, so," she muttered a Detergent Spell and the stains disappeared immediately.

"No!" House exclaimed incredibly, looking at her as if she'd just killed his beloved puppy. "How could you do that?!" He exclaimed again and again turning around to look at the shirt on the back. "Fuck, that mad guy shot me when, guess what, I was in that shirt!"

"House, calm down, you'll have your time to stain it!" Hermione reasoned.

"No, the point is – I asked you, and you didn't wanna listen to me!" House roared.

She should have expected this. Well, she did expect it really, so now it his behaviour wasn't that bad to her. It would always be difficult to deal with House, she knew that, but that also wouldn't be boring for sure.

Hermione hemmed, thinking that House's real essence is a capricious five-year-old boy.

And she was really amazed now with her own ability to stay calm and peaceful, while House was foaming at the mouth.

The door opened and worried Wilson ran in.

"What's happened?" He asked no one exactly.

"Dr House is very upset with his _clean_ shirt." Hermione sniffed.

Wilson looked at her, surprised to see such a change in her mood, but kept silent. Instead he looked at House's shirt.

"Oh no, you didn't clean his heroic shirt, did you?" Wilson said with both regret and amusement.

"She surely did" House growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, House" Wilson said, trying to hide his smile. "I'm sure Hermione didn't mean to-"

She watched, confused, as House walk over to Wilson and suddenly hit him in the nose with his fist. Hermione screamed and so did Wilson.

"House! Whad DE BUCK was dad?!" Wilson shouted, holding his now bleeding and probably broken nose.

His speech reminded Hermione so much about the Department of Mystery when Neville broke his nose and couldn't pronounce a spell correctly.

Harry ran into the room.

"What happened?" He shouted his wand in the air.

"House has jusd bunched be!" Wilson cried incredibly, and they all watched House stain his shirt with the spots of Wilson's blood, looking extremely smug.

"House, you broke by noze just do sdain wid by blood your buckin' shird?!" Wilson demanded but the scary effect was washed away by his funny pronunciation.

"You see," House smirked, walking to the bedside-table where the glass with orange juice was. "Hermione will surely _heal_ your nose, she's a _witch_ after all," he took the glass and began dirt the shirt with the juice that left dark spots on the material. "I couldn't hit _her_, I can't hit women and I love her, so you-"

"What did you say?" Hermione asked him in disbelief, and House understood he said too much.

"I said I couldn't hit women and then I stopped!" House said weakly and Hermione threw herself on him, kissing him on the lips.

Merlin, she couldn't believe that twenty minutes ago she woke up being the unhappiest person in the world.

"You know," she laughed, "I even forgive you your awful childlike behaviour!" she said happily.

"You? Forgive me?" House began arguing again. "I don't remember asking you forgiveness, actually!"

No one noticed Harry left the room quickly to run to the window.

"Hey!" Wilson exclaimed with indignation. "Herbione, do somedin' wid by noze, blease, id hurds like hell!"

"Oh, sorry, James!" She took her wand from the bedside-table, where she thought Harry had put it before, and said the spell. The bleeding stopped at once.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked him, and Wilson nodded, rubbing his nose.

"Hermione," Harry said, walking in the room and holding a piece of parchment in the hand. His tone made it clear for everybody that the news was seriously bed. Harry was deadly pale. "It's the letter from Mrs. Weasley. Kinglsey… he," Harry swallowed. "He disappeared. They've just arrested Ron for killing Bellatrix."

He didn't let her time to think this through.

"Hermione," He whispered desperately. "They're coming here for you."

.

**A/N. I hope you liked the chapter cuz I tried to make it not that depressive as the previous one. I didn't know whether I should make House and Hermione together in this chapter or later, but decided to risk and not to delay anymore. **

**I also warn you that here are probably lots of grammar and punctuation mistakes as I didn't have the time to check the grammar and I simply don't know any of your punctuation rules, so forgive me! **

**Please REVIEWS and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Love, Smuchi.**


	12. At Grimmauld Place 12

**A/N. Hello again, my dear old reader (if i still have those)! I guess there's no way for me to apologize for the half-year delay in update so I just send the new chapter (which is rather long for me, 3100 words) and hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**What can I say in my defense? Nothing at all. Only that I had a **_**very **_**difficult case of a writer's block if it can justify me. I do hope, thought, that my English has improved since the last chapter, so as my writhing skills… oh well, you are judges here.**

**And the last, but not the least – I still NEED a beta, and English is still not my first language, and I still make a fool of myself with all my ridiculous mistakes, so if anyone's interested – pretty please, do contact me via email or PM.**

**Now, enjoy the fic :D**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter twenty first.**

_**At Grimmauld Place, 12.**_

She felt something leap inside her, then cold sticky fear began to spread all over her body, the hairs on her arms standing up with goose bumps, all the blissful lightheadedness being washed away in a second. The word 'killed' affected her like a punch in a face and she shuddered, remembering again that it was exactly what she'd done herself – _killed_, and the memory appeared in her mind, too bright, too vivid and tangible to just ignore it.

She looked around, her neck and her whole body numb, as if she hadn't moved in weeks. Harry looked at her, frowning deeply, mix of rage, hurt and fear in his eyes, Wilson looked dumbfounded, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised highly. House, on the other hand, looked almost calm, his eyes narrowed, leaning on his cane heavily.

For some reason, the sight of House, so calm, as if they were discussing weather, made her more sober. She shook her head violently, washing away the numbness and willing herself to think straight and fast. She didn't have time to waste on sulking now, she needed to think this through and do it _immediately!_

And among all this mess of thoughts in her head, one particular was rising above:

"I won't go to Azkaban" She said hoarsely, determined. No, she won't, she certainly won't. She had enough bad memories for Dementors to eat her from inside. No, she won't go anywhere near that prison nor dementors!

"Hermione, quickly!" Harry exclaimed, looking around and motioning to the walls and the ceiling. "Put all the Protective charms you know, it will hold them back!"

She nodded, biting her lower in concentration as she put on every charm she knew that would hold Death Eaters for just a minute more.

"All right" Hermione said, finishing. "Now what? If they're after me, they surely know where I live, so they'll be here in few minutes! We have to get out of here, _now!_" she nearly roared, the excitement and fear and rage mixing inside her, making her voice shaky. They would be there very soon, and God knows, she wouldn't overcome the death of any of the people in that room with her.

"They probably will go after your co-workers when they don't catch you" Harry said bitterly, biting his thumb. "Such a joy for them to torture helpless muggles who can't defend themselves in any way!"

"You're right!" she agreed "we must send the Order to protect them. I'll sent a Patronus right now" And a moment later a silver otter appeared for a second and then vanished with a message to Burrow to _please, find her muggle co-workers and protect them from Death Eaters, Fred and George had seen them._

Then, she suddenly remembered another dreadful thing, the thing she completely forgot.

"Harry" she whispered, "what about Lupin? I… I saw him there… and…"

She couldn't finish the sentence, it was too hard, too painful. But Harry merely shook his head slightly "He's alright. Just some nasty spell from Malfoy, he's at St Mungo's"

She exhaled, immensely relieved to hear that. Lupin's alright, he's OK, he's not dead. Yet, the vision of him lying on the floor with glassy unseeing eyes made her give a start.

"We need a safe place to go now" House suddenly said and everyone looked at him. He spoke so calmly and lightly as if he was joking around about Cuddy's boops. "I mean, do you have such a pace, where they can't get you, protected, before we decide what to do next?"

Hermione already opened her mouth to say that there was no 'we', that he and Wilson would be taken by the Order but there was a load crack suddenly and she realized the Death Eaters were fighting her protective spells.

Her mouth went dry and she heard her heart beating painfully in her ears. _A place, safe place to go, safe…_

Of course! She exchanged looks with Harry who seemed to have thought the same.

"Grimmauld place, 12" they said at the same time.

"I take Wilson, you take House!" Harry instructed, another load crack interrupting him, making it clear that Hermione's charms wouldn't stay long. "Apparate, on three! One…"

She grabbed House quickly, her arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace.

"Two…"

She saw Harry took Wilson by the arm tightly. She got ready to Apparate.

_CRACK! BOOM!_

"_THREE!"_ Harry shouted, and the last thing she saw were the blonde hair of Malfoy and his pale face in her kitchen room. And they disapparated.

Hermione and House appeared first, two seconds before Harry and Wilson. The moment she released House, he dropped to the floor, moaning with pain and probably nausea.

"Oh fuck!" he half-growled half-moaned. "Is it always like that, or is it just you being a shitty apparator?!"

"It's so bad because it's your first time" Harry explained, helping Wilson to get up from the floor.

"'My first time' sounds like I've just lost virginity, and no offense but I'd rather lose it once again -"

He fell silent abruptly and Hermione immediately knew why. Her tongue rolled in her mouth and stuck to her palate, preventing her from speaking. House, to her right, mumbled desperately with a panicked look on his face.

A familiar dreadful figure appeared pointing a finger at them.

"_Severus Snape?_"

Her tongue unrolled and she said quickly, her voice unsteady.

"We didn't killed you, Albus"

The figure disappeared and House collapsed on the floor once again, his knees apparently too shaky from shock to hold him.

"What the fuck was that?!" he demanded, gesturing violently to a place where the dusty figure just stood, his eyes wide and shocked.

Harry just shook his head sadly, seemingly also a bit shaken from the scene he'd just witnessed. They hadn't been in this house for quite a long time now, and Hermione was really surprised that Anti-Snape charm wasn't removed. After all, he had always been Dumbledore's man and it wasn't fair to him to still keep this charm on that house.

"Master Harry Potter!" Croaked Kreacher who appeared out of thin air all of a sudden. Wilson quirked an eyebrow at him, House seemed to be beyond words with shock.

"Kreacher!" Harry exclaimed, rather surprised to see the old elf.

"What is that?" House asked in an almost calm voice.

"It's a house-elf, House" Wilson answered him, smirking smugly.

"Well, I'm honored, but really –"

"Look, there are they. Death Eaters." Harry said, pointing at the window. Hermione looked at the street and, indeed, there were several hooded figures looming along the street.

"Shall Kreacher make a dinner, Master Harry Potter?" Kreacher croaked once again, bowing so low that his nose reached the floor.

"Yes, Kreacher, please"

With a small 'pop' the elf disappeared and in a moment dishes rumbling could be heard from the kitchen. Hermione sighed.

"Should we inform the Order about our whereabouts?"

"Yes, I think we should. Molly is probably worrying herself sick right now" Harry agreed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, you send Patronus, I go to the Diagon –"

"Harry, are you insane?!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "Think, I'm Undesirable No. 1 right now, you are concealing me and this is your house! You're hardly less wanted than I am, there's no way for you to leave this place right now!"

"Can anybody _please_ tell me what the situation around is and what is the plan of action?" House said irritably, looking around with great curiosity.

"If we had a plan of action, do you really think we'd be stuck in this place, having nowhere to go?" Hermione snapped, annoyed with him and the whole problem to no end. It actually felt like she stepped back in time and was again helping Harry to find horcruxes only this time there were Wilson and House instead of Ron.

_I should contact Ginny,_ she thought automatically. And then…

And then.

_Ginny is dead._

Tears in her eyes and lump in her throat appeared in a matter of seconds. The thought that she'd been trying to ignore ever since she woke up hit her suddenly and cruelly, making her realize that Ginny _is_, indeed, _gone_, they would never get to see each other again, talk to each other, laugh together.

She wanted to shout with laugher from injustice. Laugh to tears, within an inch of her life, until all her strength left her, not feeling anything, and she wished, oh how she wished she didn't feel anything at all anymore!

Ginny shouldn't have died! Ginny should've been alive, in love with Harry, marry Harry, they should've had lots of kids together and they should've called her Aunt Hermione when she visited them on weekends. They should've grown up and be merry kind people, Ginny should've cried with happiness on their weddings and then she should've be a grandmother and her grandchildren should've hugged her each time they ate her delicious pumpkin pie and whimpered '_Please, Granny, just one more fairy tale and we'll fall asleep_'

Hermione blinked, willing herself not to sob. The image in her mind disappeared.

Nothing of that would ever come to life.

Because Ginny died.

"Hermione?" House. Calling her. She didn't pay attention.

This pain was like a mosquito sting. Some time passes and you forget about it, but then you accidentally brush a sting place and it begins to itch even more mercilessly, until you scratch it to blood…

"Hermione?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, brilliant blue, such a beautiful color, and they were soft and caring and…

She cried. Again and again she thought that she had no more tears left and she was done with crying and sulking and pitying herself but, oh God, she so couldn't deal with it, it hurt too much. She cried, loudly, with a great effort, her head buried in the crook of House's neck, moistening his shirt with her tears, and she felt his arms wrap around her, protectively and tightly as if he thought that by squeezing her tight enough he would make all her pain go away.

And, partly, it did.

To change the topic House asked no one in particular "What about this house?" Snuggling to him, Hermione could feel the pleasant vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

"This is my house" Harry said quickly, clinging to the new topic. "My Godfather left it to me before he died, and it's been empty for quite a long time now, the Order doesn't need it anymore and Andromeda Black – I mean, Tonks - doesn't actually see us often after we buried her daughter –"

"Tonks died?!" Wilson sharply asked Harry, his voice hoarse.

"Nooo" House drawled. "They _obviously_ buried her alive, after all -"

"House!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. It was not the time and the place. House huffed, muttering not quite under his breath "Is it a new entertainment for everybody not to let me finish any of my sentences today?"

"Yes, Tonks died" Harry said quietly, watching Wilson closely. "Rather long ago. She was married to Remus Lupin" he added, frowning.

Wilson closed his eyes tightly as if he was in pain, shrinking and hanging his head as the information he just heard was seemingly too hard and painful for him to bear. Harry gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

They all were motionless for some time, may be hardly a minute may be a whole hour, Hermione wasn't sure. She just tried not to think about anything and almost succeeded, enjoying the feeling of House's chest rising and falling steadily and his scent, so familiar and… home, as she clutched at him for dear life, feeling somewhat protected from all evil.

"We should get them a room" Harry said finally after the silence. Hermione realized he was addressing her and reluctantly tore herself away from House.

"You don't mind sleeping in one room tonight, do you?" Hermione asked House uncertainly.

"And you wonder where all this 'House and Wilson are a gay couple' rumors come from" House replied, smirking slightly. Wilson merely nodded to Hermione's words still shaken with the tragic news about Tonks' death. Hermione suspected there was something deep and most likely sad and supposedly secret between the two of them, something that Remus Lupin was never supposed to learn about.

"This house hasn't been cleaned for Merlin only knows how much time, it needs to be scanned all over" Harry explained, looking around with an expression of pure contempt on his face, as if he was seeing some very disgusting sticky slug. "there can be some nasty hexes, jinxes, ghosts, even boggarts…"

"What's a boggart?" House asked immediately, seemingly determined to learn all about the magic world in one day.

"You'll know when you see one" Harry said darkly and with that he headed upstairs and Hermione walked after him, followed with extremely interested House and quiet thoughtful Wilson.

They chose a room where Fred and George stayed while being there. Harry was about to start the cleaning but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, go and sleep" she told him softly, looking in his weary exhausted face. "I'll manage it myself, you need some rest." When he looked at her doubtfully, she added "Please"

Harry shot her a look full of sincere gratitude and she felt even sadder. Sighing she turned around and saw Wilson, seemingly having some inner fight, opening and closing his mouth, not sure whether he should say something or not.

"Oh come on, spill it!" House finally demanded but Wilson just shook his head silently.

"Where's the bathroom here, Hermione?" He asked her quietly and she told him where to go, understanding his wish to be left alone for some time.

After Wilson's leaving there was a short silence before House said "Who was that Tonks person?"

Hermione sighed heavily, watching him from the corner of her eye as she waved her wand and the bed sheets appeared out of thin air. House was standing in the middle of the room, enchanted, watching the huge poster of Irish Combined Quidditch team, where the figures were flying around and smiling at him from their brooms.

"She was Harry's Godfather's niece, young witch, funny, lively, a Metamorphmagus, killed by a Death Eater…"

"What's a 'Metamorphmagus'? And a 'Death Eater'?"

But she didn't hear him. Her brain registered the word 'killed' and her memory kindly shoved an image of herself killing Greyback, slowly and cruelly, and the image seemed to have stuck on the insides of her eyes.

"Hey, Hermione!" House called her, shaking her out of the stupor and she saw him watching her now. "What are you thinking about? I guess you're now fighting your poor female body not to jump on me right here and right now, aren't you? Of course, I'd be glad, really, but Wilson will be back anytime now –"

"I was thinking about me killing a man" She confessed honestly. House shut up and looked at her with his piercing blue gaze. Their eyes met and she began to talk.

She was talking hysterically fast and words bumped into each other, but she kept talking, not really understanding herself but the words were just flowing out, everything that was inside, deep inside of her all that time, she finally set it free.

House listened to her, attentively and without interrupting, all that senseless rubbish she was rumbling, until she began to repeat herself, and then he stopped her. She felt her eyes go wet and suddenly she was afraid of bursting out crying in front of him.

Then he said, grimacing.

"Oh, for God's sake, stop it! As if you're the one who invented killing! I'm sure you're not feeling even a half of what you're ranting on about!"

It was like a punch in the face. Hermione froze, her mouth opened, gasping at him. He went on.

"You can stop self-pitying yourself now, really. Do you want me to tell you that it's nothing, nothing wrong with it – but you and I both know it is. Then what do you want to hear? What's the point of me keeping up your hysterics? You were defending, you said so yourself, didn't you? And you'll never convince me that you'd rather die yourself instead of a filthy heartless killer"

Suddenly, she wished she didn't tell him anything at all. The feeling of protectiveness she felt with him only several minutes ago was washed away by the new sticky unpleasant one of shame, hurt, offence. She wished him to protect her from himself.

She wished him to shut up.

"You know, killing is just another way out of the undesirable situation. When you can't talk a person into something, or make a person do something, they leave you a choice. You can either kill or die yourself" House kept on mercilessly. The lack of smirk or humor or pity in his voice suddenly made him very old in her eyes. "The society isolates killers not for the punishment but for the safety of society. Because the one who killed once will most likely do it again. You know how it happen – at first it's an accident, then it is a monster, then you kill a killer for the Greater Good, then it's someone who doesn't fit into your idea of a perfect world, then someone who insulted you, then someone you disagree with, then someone you don't like. It can go on forever. Such a person is capable of everything. And such a person also knows there's no blind-alley."

She wanted to protect, to argue against his hard cold tone but nothing came out and she just stared at him in horror and shame, unable to do or say anything. It felt like he had just destroyed her world, destroyed everything she believed in and at the same time made it all too plain and simple, separated everything on its shelf where it should be. And with that all of it became dead and ugly truth and something died inside of her, something he'd just broken because she suddenly realized that _he was right_, absolutely right.

Without saying another word she left the room on shaky legs, the sound of silence ringing in her ears.

Alone in her room she slithered down the wall, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

There were no tears left.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Please, review :)**

**Next chapter: learning more about magic, more danger and House's Boggart ;D**


	13. House's Bogart

**Hello again, thanks to all of you who reviewed I love you, guys, and it means awful lot to me! **

**The French Dark Lord****: **thank you, and you'll be able to see House's Bogart in this chapter, I really devoted a lot of time to it and I'm working with some House/Death Eaters moments right now ;)

**Cylobabe**: thanks, I'm very glad you still like the story. I know it's been forever, I haven't worked on it since Christmas and it was hanging on me like death weight so… here it is :)

**Almiconto**: Всегда приятно знать, что свои тоже читают мой фик, даже на английском :) К твоему вопросу – нет, русской версии этого фика нет, потому что я сама видела только парочку совсем коротких, а если писать на английском, то тут и фиков больше да и сама аудитория шире, так сказать =)

**Charmed-chan:** Hey there, m'dear, i really missed you and was afraid of having lost you as a reader. Fortunately for me, you're still here and I still love you :D *glomps back* I'm also thrilled about House season 6 next month, I hope I'll be able to watch it since they don't show House in Russia *sigh* Anyway, glad to hear from you and thanks for your wonderful reviews!

**animaluvr123**: thank you, I hope I'll manage to update it as soon as possible ;)

Now read and review, please, and remember that I still don't have a beta and have lots of mistakes so please bear with me and go easy on my writing.

**Chapter 22.**

_**House's Bogart.**_

"And you told her that?! In _these _words?!" Wilson exclaimed disapprovingly once House had retold him his previous conversation with Hermione.

They were sitting in the room Hermione made for them, each on his own bed and talking across the room. House got his Gameboy out of his inside pocket and turned it on, pointedly ignoring Wilson.

"Damn, this thing isn't working here…" he murmured as the Gameboy refused to turn on, though House clearly remembered that it had its full battery charge. Damn magic!

"House!" Wilson called, his face pure discontent and disappointment. "You're not taking it seriously enough!" he accused again.

"Okay, she wanted me to talk to her, I talked! What don't you like, again, Oh The Right One?"

"House, you shouldn't have told her that" Wilson answered a bit calmer.

"Why not? Both she and I know it's true"

"Well, it may be, but you didn't have to tell her that. She's already hurt with her friend's death enough –"

"Oh, and what's with you and that Tonks girl, by the way?" House interrupted again, obviously evading the topic.

"We're not talking about me House, don't digress!" He snapped and his face suddenly got that pained, hurt expression they saw before but it lasted only a moment before Wilson shook his dead slightly and House decided to drop it. For now.

"Yes Mommy!"

"I mean, it's certainly good that you two talked and that you tell me about this, it means you at least _care_, but, really, House couldn't you be softer with her? Or use another words?"

"She had hysterics. What do people usually do when someone is in hysterics? They punch him in the face. Soft? Definitely not. But effective."

Wilson sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes wearily before finally saying "People don't like being told the truth, House, because usually it doesn't happen to be quite… nice. And who else but you should know it."

"So you'd rather I lie to her and be a hypocrite?" House more stated than asked, gaining seriousness at last. "Tell her that everything's great while her friends are being killed?"

Wilson was silent for nearly a minute, thinking about a good response for that and House didn't interrupt him. It _was_ serious, after all, it was on what, basically, all the relationships were based. He immediately remembered the case he had when the man couldn't control his mouth and spoke everything he thought and how it threatened to destroy his marriage. And how the guy was ready to die to get rid of this _disease_.

Then he thought of Stacey. He wasn't telling her everything he thought she wouldn't like and their relationship managed to last for five years.

So could he be less cruel with Hermione? He could. It didn't mean he would have to lie to her, did it?

"It's a rather moot point, House, but I think she knows it herself, she's a smart woman after all. Do you really think she considers the current situation all sugar and spice and everything nice? She survived the war, House, remember it. Hardly is she that naïve as you think she is. But, nevertheless, you shouldn't be that cruel to the people you care about."

There was another silent break but this time it meant the conversation was over and House couldn't help feeling relived. Serious conversations about morals and his _feelings_ weren't his strong part and it immensely annoyed him that Wilson was almost _always_ right. Though, he'd rather kiss Chase than admit it to Wilson to increase his already over-blown ego.

"So, I think we shouldn't discuss such serious problems here, the walls may have ears…" House smirked and Wilson shook his head, smiling.

"Seriously?" House asked him, amazed. "Walls can hear us?!"

"Not quite the walls, but the portraits on them" Wilson explained, now also smirking. "When I was little, there was a painting of Armando Dippet in my room – Hogwart's previous Headmaster before Dumbledore – and he just _loved_ to appear in his portrait in the most… intimate moments I had" Wilson rolled his eyes at the memory, then asked "What's the time, by the way?"

"Almost nine in the morning" House said, getting up and stretching.

"What are you up to?" Wilson asked him suspiciously, still in his bed, frowning at House.

"I am up to no good" House smirked at his friend to began to protest immediately.

"House, you can't just hang around the house alone, it's dangerous and you don't even have a wand and –"

"Oh, relax, Wilson, or I'll have to go all _Abra Kadabra _and kill you"

"Actually, it's _Avada Kedavra_ or The Killing Curse, and you still can't go!"

But House wasn't listening anymore; trust Wilson to bore you to death…. He nearly jumped out of the room into the stair landing and looked up the stairs. Deciding he would rather go up than down he grabbed his cane and began walking upstairs.

He didn't walk long before he saw a door to his right with a pompous little sign with neatly lettered words:

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express Permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

Ok, he woudn't have entered if there wasn't a sign, telling not to. He was intrigued by the room and what could be inside and the name of a master itself. He stepped near the door and slowly and carefully opened it with his cane, expecting God only knows what – a fire, or a dragon or something else he couldn't even imagine. Frankly, he didn't even hope that the door would just open so easily.

But to his surprise, it did, so he carefully stepped into the room…

And was immediately disappointed. There was no dragons, no flying carpets in the air, no magic creatures just a simple room. It was all made with emerald and silver color, the walls were pasted with photographs of a teenage black-haired boy and his friends. There was a painstakingly painted picture over the bed that House guessed was the Family crest with the motto _Toujours pur. _He couldn't understand what it meant so he continued to look around the room. There were several pictures of the boys zooming around on the brooms that were actually moving. Amazed, he reached out and tried to carefully remove the picture from the wall to examine it more closely but it was stuck to the wall deadly. Sighing, he turned around to leave the room.

And then he saw it, a large wooden wardrobe that almost looked like from the movie about Narnia and the kids that got into it through the similar wardrobe. It immediately caught his attention and he began to examine it from the outside. It was almost twist his height and four times his width. Excited, House stepped closer and for a moment he thought he saw the wardrobe move and jerk. Now curious as hell he considered opening it, after all, what could happen? Hermione and Harry are in the house several floors beneath him, and it's just a wardrobe, the most that could happen was him to get to the secret world of Nymphs and Centaurs.

He stepped back and right on the distance of an outstretched hand and with his cane he took the round metal handle and pulled.

At first nothing happened and there was only darkness inside and the smell of moist immediately reached House's nose. And then…

And then.

Hermione, terrifying in her beauty, stepped out of the wardrobe and she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Not giving him the time to think about how she could possibly be inside of a wardrobe, Hermione narrowed her eyes mockingly and began approaching him. Not quite thinking of his actions, he hastily took a step back.

"Oh, look at what we have here, an old pathetic misanthrope who thinks he's a genius scientist!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice and smirked in a rather un-Hermione-ish way. He stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, but Hermione didn't stop on that.

"Oh, I see. Unloading all this cheap stuff on me, thinking you understand _anything_, when in reality you just can't deal with the pain and unhappiness you're experiencing. You useless old piece of shit! The life has shit on you so you decide you know how it's run. How… _pathetic_. Suck to know how truly small and helpless you are, huh?"

She was stepping forwards and he automatically took large steps backwards, his mind blowing and his heart racing in his chest. He stared at Hermione who just kept talking, addressing to him in that mocking humiliating way of hers, sending goose bumps down his spine and making the hair on his arms stand. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as if something broke and fell, making his breath come out shallow and shaky. His hands squeezed his cane so hard that his knuckles turned white, his chest rose and fell quickly and unsteadily. He didn't want to hear it, he wished she would stop right now and he could forget what she'd just said but she just kept on. His gaze was circling around the room, hoping against hope that he would find salvation there but there was none. The spinning feeling in his temples increased and his mouth went dry in a moment and could hear nothing but Hermione's loud firm voice as she spoke, convinced in her rightness, smirking. He took another step back and with a sinking feeling he realized there was a wall behind him and no way could he back away from her. Moment later he defined that feeling as pure _fear_. He was bloody afraid of Hermione he saw in front of him, of the things she was saying and, frankly, it was rather long ago since he last felt _that_ kind of fear, was _so _scared, like he was in front of death itself and he was forced in one moment to realize how pathetic and useless his life were.

Suddenly there was movement behind Hermione and to his utter horror House's father stepped out of the wardrobe and began speaking, at one time with Hermione and they were outvoicing each other, their words mixing in House's head.

"You're so a fuck of son, a waste of my worries and hopes, I'm _so disappointed_ I've brought up a sick bastard with ugly life morals! You let me down, Gregory, both me and your poor mother, and we tried our best to train you as well as possibly…" His words were outvoiced by Hermione's accusations.

"You're not worthy of a single person! You don't deserve _anyone_, though who in his right mind would agree to get involved with you and your _pathetic_ problems, you old cripple?! No one! You think you deserve me? I'd rather go out with Chase than you; at least he can _walk_…"

"No woman would voluntary live with you, Gregory, why else do you think you're still alone in your forty-eight?"

"Even Wilson hangs around you out of _pity_, and so am I, House! I'm young and healthy while you're an old damaged cripple, did you possibly think I could feel something to you?!"

He was pinned to the wall now, panting violently, while his father was towering over him, and Hermione was standing to his right, contempt clear on their faces as well as pity and there was no other way he could avoid them, their piercing cruel gazes…

"With a corner of his eye he saw a door to his left burst open and another Hermione ran into the room, her wand in hand. _Wait, __**another**__ Hermione?!_

"_Ridiculous!_" She said firmly, pointing her wand to her other version and then to House's father and with a soft 'pop' they both disappeared.

There was silence. His trembling knees refused to hold him and he slithered down the wall, breathing loudly, fear still in his blood. He looked around furiously, but his father was no longer there and Hermione slowly went to him and dropped to her knees, her expression soft and caring, unlike her other version he'd just saw.

"Wh-" His voice came out low and hoarse as if he had sore throat and he coughed to clear it. "What was that?!" he asked her quietly in a small voice, still afraid that his Dad would step out of the wardrobe at any moment.

"That was a Bogart" Hermione said simply, looking at him with genuine concern. "They dwell in dark moist places usually, no wonder you found one." She sighed.

He still couldn't get it. "What _is _a Bogart?" he whispered shakily.

"Oh, it's a..." after a short hesitation she finally said. "No one knows how Bogart truly looks like. On seeing a person it takes an appearance of something you most fear, for example, if you are afraid of snakes most of all in your life, Bogart will turn into a snake" she explained, looking at him carefully, as if wanted to see some visible affect from the meeting he just had.

He didn't respond, the words of his… Bogart still clear and vivid in his mind and he kept hearing them over and over. So it was his utter fear, all the things they said, it meant that he was afraid of hearing it most of all? He exhaled slowly, noticing that his leg hurting like hell, so he reached his pocket and fished out a bottle of Vicodin, swallowing two dry.

"You're shaking, come here" Hermione said sympathetically, reaching a hand to him.

"Don't pity me!" He snapped, crawling away from her, involuntary remembering what his Bogart-Hermione said to him about pity. He shuddered. "Go put your pity upon Wilson's ass!"

She gave a long-suffering sigh and closed her eyes for a moment which meant extreme patience and tolerance. "House, please, I _beg_ you, don't let your fears rule you!" he frowned at her silently, plea was evident in her voice.

"When I was seeing my Bogart, it told me a lot of creepy things I didn't want to hear" Hermione said quietly, moving closer to him and resting her back against the wall so they were now sitting side by side. "And if I allowed my fears – everything I heard from it – to affect my decisions, my _life_, I would have eat me from the inside. Fear is normal, House, not fearing anything is abnormal. But you must not live according to your fears and doubts."

He swallowed the cotton in his mouth, for some reason unable to look her in the eye. She was right. _Of course, she was right. _It was even useful experience, at least now he knows exactly what he is afraid of. And he definitely shouldn't let the Bogart change his life. But there was another obtrusive thought, circling around in his mind – _has Hermione heard what the Bogart said?_

"How did you find me?" He asked her, still not looking in her eyes, but instead staring at some spot above her right ear.

"I came into your room and Wilson told me you'd gone for an 'excursion'" Both she and House snorted. "I thought you decided to go upstairs since, according your logic you would rather go up and see what's there while we're asleep and can't forbid you since you'll always have time to look downstairs because we always gather there" House chuckled, unable to stop a grin forming on his lips as she so correctly voiced his thoughts. "So I went a couple of floors above and heard some voices – and which is the most confusing, _my own_ – in the Regulus' room and on checking here, found you" she finished, smiling slightly at him.

After a minute of companionable silence he slowly got up, Hermione following him. They stood then, looking at each other and for the first time since her appearance in the room he looked her in the eyes. He liked her eyes, their warm brown color, their shape and size. Looking her in the eyes felt like… he couldn't quite define what exactly he felt, but it was something pleasant, something warm and fuzzy, almost magical, and a little sad as if he only now discovered something he'd lost very long time ago and didn't hope to ever get it back. They stood only inches apart and he could hear her breathing, feel her scent, reminding him of something dear and sweet, and all his fears and doubts he was feeling in the moment just melt away. He wondered how much would it take him to just accept what she was offering to him, the infinite number of such moments like that and thinking that if he just reaches out he would touch and _feel_ the love and happiness radiating from her he realized he's _already_ accepted it.

In one swift movement he jerked forward and hugged her, embracing her, feeling her muscles slowly relax as she overcame her shock. He pulled her closer, breathing in her scent and burying his head in her hair, because this time it wasn't for her, it was for _him_, it was _he_ who needed her now, and with that thought he slowly closed his eyes and relaxed as well, his arms hugging her tight, and the tighter he squeezed her the calmer he felt and the more ready she gave herself to him, offered herself and her comfort, her love, warmness. After all, all he needed was to just go with the flow and it felt the most right thing to do and the right place to be and he felt that she knew it too and shared it with him, felt it as well as he did, and the words were unnecessary because they both knew it as it was. The prospect of standing like that forever was very tempting, as he suddenly noticed his leg hurt no longer, and slowly his thoughts trailed off a little, allowing him to break through the warm slumber. His eyes were closed and he imagined or rather _knew_ that Hermione's were too and he felt his lips twist into a small smile.

Hermione's warm hand softly patted the back of his neck as she whispered into his ear "Things would be different this time"

He knew what she meant, he felt it as well, and the memories of his life, the moments filled with fear, cold and loneliness made him squeeze her even more firmly if that was possible, glue them together with happiness and calmness and he knew that she was right. Pity, it took so long, so much and a Bogart for him to realize that.

"I know"

The silence stretched and he didn't move, enjoying the emotion he felt, that was overwhelming him for the first time since he couldn't remember when, enjoying this kind of… connection he suddenly acquired and which he didn't have before with anybody, not even Stacey.

Waving a wand and shouting spells wasn't magic, he thought, _this,_ what they had was.

"What are we going to now?" he asked her softly, still not moving. Her hand on his back stilled for a moment before continuing to caress the skin.

"I think breakfast would be nice" he murmured against his chest, sending a pleasant vibration up and down his body.

"I hope it's not you who cook it. If your food is as good as your coffee I'd rather stay hungry" It was a lie, because she made a great coffee at work but he wanted say it nevertheless. She chuckled and he felt the vibration once again.

"No, House, Kreacher the Elf makes us breakfast, and it's truly delicious so you won't have to complain. And I think a patty with a cherry filling will make my day"

"How little you need to make you happy" he smirked. "When I had Wilson in my apartment I had to feed him four or five times a day. He cost me a lot I must say."

He felt her smile, though he didn't quite know how.

"I also think you should make me new sheets. The ones you conjured me yesterday have some suspicious spots on them." He complained with a grin.

"You mean you were drooling in your sleep and now blame my excellent Transfiguration skills?" she singsonged.

He let out a small laugh. He had no doubt whatsoever that her Transfiguration skills were excellent. She was Hermione, after all, the example of Perfectionism. He doubted whether there was a thing Hermione didn't do with all her heart in it, whether it was medical practice or simply being a good friend, or doing magic and all that Transfiguration and Appartation and…

"Tell me" he suddenly asked her, parting a little to be able to look into her eyes. "Tell me about magic"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: **Sorry for such a chapter, I promise next one will be much more intensional…. And please, guys, do leave a review, I know it's boring but I very much need them, so pretty please :D

**Next chapter: **effective appearance of Cuddy, Wilson and the rest of the team, moving to Hogwarts and… House is out of Vicodin ;D


End file.
